


Out Of My League

by JinIsMyLife



Category: BLACKPINK, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Jisoo is a petite model, Maknae line are in the same university, Namjoon is top of his class, So are Rosè and Lisa, So is Jennie, a dog brought them together, clueless, embarrassing friends, embarrassing parents, namjoon is a klutz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinIsMyLife/pseuds/JinIsMyLife
Summary: Kim Namjoon is harboring a crush on Kim Jisoo, who likewise, feels the same way. Both are under the impression that the other is not interested, for various reasons, so both seem to have given up. Until one crazy morning when everything changes for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

She was everything that Namjoon was not. She was good at making friends, great personality, and to top it all off, she was beyond beautiful, while working as a part time model. With her small stature, she made him feel like a bumbling giant, who hadn't yet grown into his legs. He was usually prone to destroying anything that got in his way. 

On more than one occasion, Kim Jisoo, a year younger than Kim Namjoon, had been a witness to Namjoon’s clumsiness. His hyung and best friend Hoseok, whom Namjoon had met at an underground club his freshman year, couldn't help but laugh at his friends misfortunes. 

It hadn't been necessary for Hoseok to be told that Namjoon had fallen hard for the other insanely gorgeous girl, when he made it pretty obvious. Hoseok was sad to think that his best friend, despite having such a high IQ, and on the road to getting his masters degree, didn't stand a chance. 

It turns out they shouldn’t have of given up so easily. The day that everything changed for the better, occurred on any normal day, you might even say a kind of boring day.

It was Sunday in the morning, the one day of the week that Namjoon had the chance to sleep in for as long as he would like, but given how used he was to waking up at the crack of dawn, he couldn't for the life of him, go back to sleep.

Since it was actually a warm April morning for once, with the sun shining so brightly outside, he decided that a light stroll around town would be just what was needed to kick start his day. 

While trying to be as quiet as possible, something that was hard to do for such a klutzy person, Namjoon locked the door to the small apartment he shared with the older guy Hoseok, and their other roommate, Min Yoongi, who was never seen before 12:00 p.m. 

Min Yoongi’s complex and mysterious personality will be discussed on a later date though. On this day, Namjoon seemed to be enjoying life. With a caffeinated drink in his hand, and beautiful flowers blowing with the light breeze, nothing could ruin his morning. 

It was a couple of minutes later when that all changed. In the distance he could hear the frantic wailing of a girl calling someone by the name of Dalgom. Given how worried she sounded, Namjoon couldn't help himself from seeing what all the commotion was about. 

Only to almost choke on his hot beverage, when he saw that it was none other than Kim Jisoo in person. He didn't even know she lived around this area. He could've sworn that she lived near campus, not that he was stalking her or something. It was just that for most students, who weren't from around here, living in the dorm rooms was more affordable. 

Anyways, back to the current problem, it seemed she was desperately calling someone, and given the fact that she was carrying an empty leash, he was pretty sure Dalgom was her dog. 

That question was answered soon enough, when a couple of seconds later, a cute white fluffly dog ran right past Namjoon. To his horror, the dog ran right into the slowly oncoming traffic, and in that moment without giving it to much thought to his well being, he ran after it. 

I guess he now comprehends the whole seeing the light flashing before your eyes. After scooping up the dog into his arms, and managing to trip on his feet, he sort of just tucked and rolled, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to be a witness to his death. 

After a couple of seconds, he felt something licking his face, only to be caught by surprise when he realized it was the little white furball, who he was currently hugging a little to tightly. 

The noise of the honking cars seemed to finally register in his ringing ears. It wasn't until he felt someone grabbing him by his arm that he finally came back to his five senses though. 

“Come on Sunbaenim. I'm going to need some of your help as well, you're kinda heavy,” the breathless voice of the small framed girl penetrated his brain. Even though at this moment in time, Namjoon was still feeling out of it. 

He nonetheless tried to do his best to pick up the rest of his bearings, and tried as hard as possible not put too much of his weight on Jisoo, who had grabbed him from around the waist, while taking her dog off his arms, and carrying him on her other. They slowly, but awkwardly managed to finally get out from the middle of the street. 

Luckily, since it was only nine on a quiet Sunday morning, traffic wasn't too crazy. A fact that brought Namjoon a lot of relief. With making a fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams, there was no further need for more people to be a witness to the most embarrassing moment in his life, thus far.

“Omo Sunbaenim, gwenchana?” Jisoo breathlessly asked the taller blushing guy. She couldn't help herself from finding him so adorable in this very moment. She had always had this impression of him being all swag, and a little intimidating. Only to be taken by surprise every time, on seeing that he was never what she was led to believe from the first time she saw him. 

Namjoon had caught Jisoo’s attention in her freshman year, from the moment she saw him walking down the hallway of her university, as he randomly seemed to trip on air. It didn't take her long to realize that he was pretty prone to accidents. Something that was mentioned to her by some of her fellow classmates. 

Apparently the older guy was just full of surprises. He was well known in college for his high IQ, and for ranking in the top place year after year. The deep timbre of his voice lends him this fierce, unapproachable personality. It wasn't until you saw him displaying his dimples that you were left with a different opinion.

Jisoo had been harboring a small crush on the latter, but she felt like he was way out of her league. He was a year ahead of her in school, and had a couple of months left until he graduated with his bachelors degree. After that, he would be doing his masters degree. 

Jisoo on the other hand wasn't doing too bad academically wise, but yet she didn't stand out the way the older guy did. Jisoo had been asked a couple of times if she ever thought of just dropping out of school to be a CF, or petite model full time instead. It had been something that she did think about doing a couple of times, but so far she didn't mind doing jobs here and there on the side once in awhile. 

After all she was lucky that she had the chance to work with Lee Minho Sunbaenim. Thus far, that had been the highlight of her career. Her manager Unnie had told her that she would've had more opportunities by now if she wasn't hindered by school. 

Jisoo had to remind her on more than a couple of occasions that beauty doesn't last forever, and that she wanted to be smart by having something else to fall back on, in case this whole modeling business didn't take her anywhere. 

The fact remains though, that she can't measure up to Namjoon’s standards. She had noticed him on a couple of occasions surrounded by some girls who were on his level intelligent wise. So if he had girls who were not only smart, but beautiful, what would he ever want with someone like her? 

 

After managing to finally make it to a nearby park with some benches, Jisoo, who feels like her arms are about to fall off, slowly settles Namjoon on a seat, while she takes off the leash from around her neck, and snaps it on the wiggling Dalgom. The white dog just gives her a small whimper, and puppy eyes, but no way is Jisoo falling for that again. 

“Sunbaenim, are you okay?” Jisoo asks the taller guy once again, who still seems to be pretty out of it. After realizing that Jisoo is staring at him worriedly, Namjoon just nods his head. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Jisoo slowly sits down next to him once she asks that question. 

Namjoon slowly does a perusal of himself. Now that the adrenaline has dissipated, a few aches and pains are felt throughout his body. “It's just a couple of scrapes and bruises, don't worry,” Jisoo doesn't seem to believe him, if the look of disbelief on her face is any indication. 

“Trust me, I've had worse. On a daily basis you've been a witness to what I go through,” it irks Namjoon having to remind her of all those incidents. It seems like it's the only way she's going to believe him though, so sacrifices have to be made. 

“But still,” Jisoo comments. On remembering how she saw a convenience store not too far from here, she quickly stands up, first making sure she has her purse with her, and second asking a now confused Namjoon to watch over her dog, letting him know that she'll be back as soon as possible.

While Jisoo is gone, Namjoon finds himself staring at the dog. It reminds him of the one he has back at his parents house. They look nothing alike appearance wise, but nonetheless Namjoon can't help himself from scratching him behind the ears. 

Dogs are pretty smart creatures, so Namjoon always thought, which is why it's no surprise to him, when instead of barking at him, the dog licks his face. Dalgom probably realizes that Namjoon was the one that saved his life. 

The way she finds them, with Namjoon carrying him in his lap, and her dog sitting contentedly, surprises Jisoo beyond anything that ever has before. Her dog has never been quick to trust someone so easily, but well, today has been a pretty weird day. One more in the long morning she's had so far, wouldn't make that much of a difference. 

The crinkling of the plastic bag that Jisoo is carrying in her hand catches Namjoon’s attention. He sheepishly smiles in Jisoo’s direction, who shyly returns him a smile. His dimples have always managed to cause Jisoo what feels like millions of butterflies in her belly. 

“All I could find were some bandaids and hand ointment,” Jisoo comments, while taking it out of the bag, and approaching the older guy. “I'm so thankful for what you did for me Sunbaenim,” Jisoo shyly grabs Namjoon’s hand, and with a nod of permission from him, she starts applying the cream on some of the scrapes he has on his elbows. 

The weather is kind of nice, so Namjoon is wearing a white t-shirt, with some faded skinny jeans that make his legs look like they are miles long, and some white adidas. Overall, he's dressed in comfort. It seems like his shirt and pants got dirty during the ordeal though, causing Jisoo even further guilt. 

“May I asked what happened Jisoo-ssi?” Namjoon didn't want to break the comfortable silence, but he can't help his curiosity. “Well, it's actually not that complicated to explain, so it hasn't been that long since I moved here,” Jisoo slowly explains. She’s trying to find the best way she can to articulate her words. 

After finishing with putting the bandaids and ointment on his scrapes, she puts it away and just gives the plastic bag to Namjoon. For the first time Namjoon takes a good long look at Jisoo’s outfit. She's wearing a light blue blouse, with some white mini shorts, and white flats. Like always, she looks beyond gorgeous. 

“Anyways, recently I started making a lot more money, so that enabled me the chance to find myself an apartment not too far from here. Working as a part time model has its perks,” Jisoo smiles into Namjoon’s eyes. It's something that he has always noticed about her. No matter who she's speaking too, she always gives that person her most undivided attention. 

In the past Namjoon had always wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of her beautiful eye smiles. Now that he is, it was so hard to convey into words the wonderful feelings floating in his mind. 

“My dog Dalgom just moved in with me yesterday. He had been living with my parents for awhile, so I'm pretty happy that I finally got the chance to bring him home with me,” on Dalgom hearing Jisoo saying his name, he leaves Namjoon's lap to make his way to Jisoo’s instead.

“I decided that it seemed like a good idea to take him out for a walk, but because of my carelessness, he ran away before I could put the leash on him,” Jisoo embarrassedly explains. “But anyways, I'm so sorry for ruining your morning, is there any way I can make it up to you?” Jisoo feeling kind of flustered for once, asks Namjoon that question. 

Namjoon just nods his head, “It’s fine Jisoo-ssi, you didn't ruin my morning. I was just taken by surprise is all, and no, you really don't owe me anything.” 

“Aw, come on Sunbaenim, don't make me feel worse than I'm already feeling. How about you join me for breakfast?” How can Namjoon deny her anything when she's giving him puppy eyes? With just a nod of his head, letting her know that she has his ascent, Jisoo excitedly bounces up and down. 

“Before we go, would you mind if we drop off Dalgom first?” 

 

It really has been a weird day, but not for one second does Namjoon regret it. First of all, he got the chance to talk with Jisoo for the first time ever, while also having the opportunity to know where she lives. (That sounded creepier than it was meant to be.)

Second of all, he got the chance to hang out with her for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon. They went to have some breakfast at a nearby café, with Jisoo all but forcing him to let her pay for him. 

“Namjoon-ah, it defeats the whole purpose of me trying to make it up to you,” Jisoo exasperatedly tells the older guy. It honestly took them a couple of minutes to manage to get to first name basis. At times Jisoo does refer to him formally, but it sounds pretty nice coming from her, to be called by his first name.

“Fine, but next time it's on me,” once Namjoon realizes what he said, he can't help from blushing. “Are you asking me out on date?” Jisoo cautiously asks the question. She doesn't want to let on how great the idea of that sounds like. 

“Well, yeah. Jisoo-ah, I've kind of always wanted to ask you, I just always felt like you wouldn't be interested,” the way Namjoon says that worriedly, makes Jisoo realize how stupid both of them have been this whole time. 

“Sunbaenim, I’ve had a crush on you for a couple of years now, so no, I wouldn't mind going out on a date with you,” Namjoon couldn't help himself from smiling so freaking wide on hearing that, causing Jisoo to giggle, “I love your dimples by the way.” 

“I like everything about you,” on saying that Namjoon’s voice gets deeper, causing Jisoo to break out into goosebumps. They both slowly make their way to Jisoo’s apartment. 

“Anyways, thanks for saving my dogs life, and for accompanying me this morning. I really had a good time,” Jisoo is standing behind her door. She had invited Namjoon to come in, but he had refused, saying he had to run some errands. 

Honestly, it was the last thing he wanted to do. He wouldn't mind just spending the remainder of his afternoon with Jisoo. Everything that they had talked about, made him realize how wrong his impression of her had been. She was more than just a pretty face. Now that he was going to have the chance to get to know her more, he was really looking forward to peeling more of her layers. 

“Oh, Sunbaenim, before you go, can I have your number?” Namjoon knew he was forgetting something. In a way it's kind of embarrassing that she was the one that had to ask the question, when he had been meaning to ask that first. 

 

Finally Namjoon happily leaves to go get his errands done, with a promise of texting her soon for their date. He's pretty sure that Hoseok is dying of curiosity. The older guy has been constantly texting him since he left this morning. It's pretty rare for Namjoon to be gone for so long, especially the one night of the week when there is usually nothing to do. 

Namjoon had had to refrain himself so many times from spilling his guts. He kind of wanted to see the other guys reaction in person, hence the one word message as responses. At the same time he wanted to rub it in Hoseok's face. He was the one who most commented that having a crush on Jisoo would never amount to anything. 

He's pretty sure Hoseok never meant it in a rude way. He just didn't want Namjoon to built up false expectations. I guess in a way he's thankful for that, since his friend managed to help keep him grounded. That's why it makes this unexpected situation all the more sweeter.

 

Sometime around seven in the evening, a whistling Namjoon makes his way into his apartment, where his two roommates, more like friends, are sitting in front of the TV watching American shows. It seems that they have both turned fans of the show FRIENDS, after Namjoon had forced them so many times in the past to watch it. 

It doesn't take them long to realize that something's up with the taller guy. He seems to be in a awfully good mood, even though it's already Sunday night, meaning that tomorrow they go back to classes. 

“Okay Namjoon, I stopped bugging you hours ago, so can you please, for the love of God, tell us where have you been this whole time?” Namjoon didn't even have the chance to put away some of the groceries before Hoseok’s overdramatic personality impatiently asks. 

“Shut the fuck up Hoseok, sheesh, I'm trying to watch the show,” Yoongi tries his best to come off as indifferently, when deep inside he too secretly wants to know why Namjoon has a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Gosh Hyung, let me put away these things first,” their small apartment is just the right size for three college students, who only have part time employment’s, since it's not too expensive. It has three small rooms, a small kitchen, that is rarely used by any of them, a mid size living room, and sadly only one bathroom that has to be shared by all three. 

After Namjoon has put away the groceries, something that he’s used to doing frequently, he makes his way to the living room. The errands, like everything else they do is divided equally by all of them. Namjoon is in charge of buying the food, although mostly they just eat take out. 

Hoseok is charge of paying the electric, and the gas bill, while Yoongi is the one who pays for the cable and wifi. The rent is paid by all three of them, with Namjoon paying a little more since Hoseok already pays for the other things. 

Namjoon is trying to build up the tension by just sitting there without saying anything. It doesn't take Hoseok too long before he finally snaps. 

“For the love of all that is Holy, Namjoon-ah, where have you been this whole time?” Hoseok has grabbed a hold of Namjoon’s shoulders, and is shaking him back and forth. 

“Hyung, I was just hanging out with Jisoo,” on hearing that Hoseok lets go of Namjoon, and gives him a shocked look. “I really wanted to tell you this in a cool and collected way, but you just had to ruin it huh?” Namjoon continues further complaining, not realizing the state he left Hoseok in. 

“Holy shit Namjoon, are you fucking with us?” The first one to break the silence is Min Yoongi, who up until that moment had been pretending so hard not to be paying attention to the conversation. 

“Why would I lie about something like this Hyung?” Finally coming back to his senses, Hoseok once again gets in Namjoon’s face. “You have to tell us everything!” 

Which is how Namjoon finds himself repeating his morning ordeal time and again, “Oh, so that's why you came back covered in bandages?” Was one of the only times Hoseok had interrupted him to ask. 

“Knowing you, I didn't even think to ask,” Namjoon just rolls his eyes at that comment from Hoseok hyung, but he can't necessarily disagree with the older. 

“So now you are going to take her out on date,” is thoughtfully said from the hyper guy, since Yoongi once again resumed the show, now that his questions have been answered. The only one still interested in what Namjoon has to say like usual is Hoseok. 

“Yes hyung, so I'm trying to wrack my brain for some kind of idea. I mean I don't know, I don't want to do something basic, you know what I mean?” Namjoon worriedly asks. 

“You can always take her out to eat. I'm pretty sure she would like that,” that suggestion is contemplated for a couple of seconds. “But that is kind of basic. I want it to be more than that,” once Hoseok hears that, he pulls out his phone.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Namjoon feels kind of offended that at a time like this Hoseok is now ignoring him. He really needs his help. He can't remember the last time he tried to put this much effort into impressing someone, but now more than ever it's very important to him. 

“Namjoon, shut up, I’m asking Seokjin hyung for a favor,” Seokjin is someone who is a year ahead of them in school, and already started working on his masters degree. It has Namjoon feeling pretty confused that Hoseok wants to ask Seokjin hyung for a favor though.

“What kind of favor?” Which is why Namjoon nervously asks. 

 

Jisoo finds herself once again daydreaming about the taller guy, even though in this moment she's supposed to be sitting still.

It has been a couple of days since Jisoo spend that wonderful day with Namjoon, and even though they had been constantly texting each other, it wasn't the same thing as hanging out in person.

“Jisoo, why do you have a love sick look on your face?” The stylist unnie, who's doing her makeup, and getting Jisoo ready for the photo shoot asks the younger girl. 

“No reason Mina Unnie,” Jisoo joyfully says. “Hmm, I find that hard to believe, so who's the lucky guy?” On hearing that Jisoo lets out a sigh. Just when she's about to answer the question, they get interrupted from one of the staff members, wondering if Jisoo is ready. 

“Maybe I'll tell you some other time,” and with that comment Jisoo gets into her professional mode. After an hour or two, Jisoo is just glad to finally be done with posing, plus she's starving. Outside of the photo shoot area, her cousin Jennie Kim, who's also a part time model and goes to the same university as her, seems to be done as well. 

“Finally Sachon, I've been waiting for you forever,” Jisoo just sticks out her tongue. “Omg, Mina Unnie was right, you do have a pretty babo look on your face,” with that comment, Jisoo slightly hits Jennie on the shoulder. 

“So how did your photo shoot go?” They both are leaving the building together, going for some dinner. On days like today Jisoo is pretty glad that she decided not to do this full time. It's hard enough having to do this three times a month, anymore than that and she would end up going crazy. 

“It turned out pretty good, I'm just glad to finally have the chance to eat some good food,” Jisoo just nods her head, completely agreeing with Jennie. A couple of days before a photo session, Jennie and Jisoo aren't allowed to eat any heavy foods. They also have to fit in going to the gym to work out their bodies on top of studying. It's pretty tiring sometimes, but at least they don't have to completely give up eating, like is some harsher artistic environments. 

“So why are you so happy? And who have you been texting?” Jennie is switching the meat they have cooking around on the grill when she asks that question with her Korean accent. It hasn't even been five years that Jennie moved here from New Zealand with Jisoo’s parents and her. 

Given that they are so close in age, they managed to get along pretty well. Over time they managed to be more than just cousins, and grew into best friends. With the smell of the meat, Jisoo snaps out of her thoughts, and she feels her mouth start to water. She really is starving. So eating is her first priority.

“I've been texting Namjoon Sunbaenim,” the way Jisoo answers that question so nonchalantly a couple of minutes later, almost makes Jennie choke on her wrap. “Yah, Jisoo, next time please refrain yourself from just blurting that out while I'm in the middle of eating,” Jennie says that in scratchy tone of voice. Her throat received a lot of punishment while trying to swallow her food. 

“More importantly, since when are you talking to him?” I guess now Jisoo has to explain everything that she wasn't able to tell Jennie before. It's better to say it face to face, and it's less of a hassle. 

“Wow daebak, so when is your guy’s date?” Jennie asks that question with her mouth once again stuffed with food. “We agreed for tomorrow. I don't know, there's just something romantic about hanging out on a Sunday, especially when it was a Sunday when we first started talking, don't you think?” Jisoo dreamily asks, causing Jennie to roll her eyes at her. 

“Did you already decide what you're going to wear?” Jennie asks once they are making their way home. “Ne, I'm going to wear this cute pastel pink colored dress I recently bought, with my white wedge sandals,” Jennie just nods her head. “Sounds cute, well, text me later after your date to let me know how everything turned out,” and with that they both leave in different directions, since each live on opposite ends. 

 

The day of the date arrives pretty soon, a feeling of nerves was crawling throughout Jisoo’s body. The knocking on the door had her rushing, and making sure that she was decent. When she managed to get her door opened, after struggling for a couple of seconds, she felt pretty relieved on seeing Namjoon’s dimpled smile waiting for her. 

“Sunbaenim, come in,” Jisoo also wants to give herself a pat on the back for managing to say that calmly. “I just need to finish getting changed, you can go ahead and sit down,” Namjoon nervously makes his way into her apartment, feeling weird for coming in empty handed. He left everything in the car, even the flowers that he had got for Jisoo.

“It's a nice place you have Jisoo-ah,” and it is. With the sunlight streaming in through the windows, and the light breeze blowing the white curtains, it gives it a calming atmosphere. Her living room is all in white, except for the pink pillows on her couch, and the pink rug on her carpet. 

The kitchen is on the other side, from what he can see of it, while standing here, and that, like everything else looks spotless, not to mention how nice is smells. For sure guys and girls living arrangements are completely different sometimes.  
Namjoon curiously looks at all the picture frames Jisoo has around her living room. Just when he's about to ask her who they are, the barking of Dalgom catches his attention. 

“Hey boy, how have you been?” Namjoon gets down on his knees once the dog approaches him. It seems Dalgom remembers him, if the wiggling of his tail is any indication. 

“It seems Dalgom really did take a liking to you you,” Jisoo softly says. Namjoon quickly stands up, only to feel like all the air has been knocked out from his lungs. Jisoo looks beyond gorgeous. Even without the short pink dress, he had already thought so. Her hair has been let down in waves, with a small pink headband, that matches her dress, being intertwined in her long black hair. Her shoes are some heels, he's pretty sure they are called differently, but, all he knows is that that thicker heel lends her some extra height. 

When she stands next to him, he's once again reminded of their height differences though, and how much she awakens in him his protective instincts. He also feels drugged on the beautiful whiff he gets of her citrusy perfume. 

“So I'm ready,” Jisoo manages to snap Namjoon out of his fantasies about what her red lips would taste like against his. Yes, most of Namjoon’s thoughts concerning the other girl have mostly been pure, but he's a healthy guy, with normal hormones. So on more than one occasion, like in this moment, Namjoon has given some thought to how it would feel like to have her lips wrapped around his cock. 

He mentally shakes his head a couple of times to try to erase those thoughts. In this moment he is wearing pretty tight grey ripped jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. In hindsight, it might not have a good idea, first since it’s kind of hot, and second, they don't leave much room to the imagination, so he really needs to control himself. 

Jisoo likewise is admiring Namjoon's outfit. Seriously, with Namjoon’s long legs, and body proportions, he could seriously be a model. It's something that Jisoo really admires, given the fact that thanks to her short height, she could never be a runaway model. The most she can amount to is being on commercials, and magazines. Not that she's complaining. 

Often times, the part of her that has been the most admired has been her face. Even though she tries to keep herself in good shape, her facial features are her selling point. She should at least be thankful that she's making plenty of money, and having the chance to make a name for herself, while living her dream.

“Anyways, let's get going Jisoo,” Namjoon finally manages to snap out of his fantasies. Jisoo just nods her head, and once again makes sure Jennie is really on her way. Earlier on she had asked her to watch Dalgom for her. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her baby alone in the house. 

The knocking on the door is heard, just when Jisoo is about to open it, with Namjoon following behind her. “Jennie-ah, I was just about to text you,” Jennie just scowls at Jisoo. She's not really mad, but her RBF often times has given the impression that she is. 

“Oh wow Jisoo, you look beautiful,” the latter excitedly, says. “Gomowo, anyways Sunbaenim, this is my Sachon Jennie Kim, Jennie, this is Namjoon Sunbaenim,” they both bow to each other, having already seen each other in passing sometimes in the hallways. 

“Ne, it’s nice to meet you,” Namjoon with his dimpled smile comments. He had seen the younger girl on a couple of occasions with Jisoo, but he never knew that they were related. He’s kind of also suspected for some time that Yoongi hyung might have a crush on the girl. 

In his opinion they both seem to share the same personalities. If he's feeling nice enough, he might even try to find out some information on who the other girl is interested in. Although being subtle has never really been his forte. 

“Likewise Sunbaenim, but anyways, you guys should get going, hopefully everything goes well,” Jennie says that with such a pretty gummy smile. So it seems that maybe Namjoon spoke too soon, although the smiles really are similar. At least the other girl actually seems to know how to smile more often though. She even sounded adorable. I guess the surprises will never cease to exist.

On exiting Jisoo’s apartment, Namjoon leads the way to his car. It's actually kind of sad to admit, but this car is shared by all three of them. Namjoon, since he's the dongsaeng of the group oftentimes feels kind of guilty for using the car, so that's why whenever he can he prefers to walk or take a cab, more so in the summer. In the winter that gets kind of hard.

On this occasion, it being kind of an important day, Hoseok and Yoongi actually managed to convince him to take the car. It's actually a beautiful car that Namjoon is pretty proud off. Between all three of them they manage to always keep it clean, and in tip top shape. 

“Wow, I love your car,” Jisoo comments on seeing the black chromed colored Hyundai Sonata. She might not know a lot about cars, but she knows their names. She's been giving some thought to buying one as well, but since she just got her apartment, it's too soon to go into debt with something else. 

She's going to wait a couple of months until she finds a balance with rent, bills, and school related things. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to start working more photo shoots and commercials, at least until she recuperates somewhat in her bank account. 

“Gomowo,” Namjoon says, while being a gentleman and opening her car door. “And they say chivalry is dead,” that is whispered quietly by Jisoo. Before Namjoon gets into the front seat, he opens the backdoor to take out the pretty Hibiscus Syriacus pink flowers, and shyly hands them to Jisoo. 

“Oh, Sunbaenim, these are beautiful, gomowo,” Jisoo takes a sniff of the flowers while thanking him. “I'm glad you like them, but Jisoo, I don't mind you calling me by my name,” Namjoon makes that comment while turning on the car. 

“I know, I just forget sometimes. Namjoon-ah, mianhae,” Namjoon starts blushing almost instantly when Jisoo says that cutely. He even fumbles for a second with putting on his seatbelt. It seems Jisoo is going to one day manage to kill him off is she doesn't stop being so adorable.

“Anyways, put on your seat belt Jisoo,” Jisoo just nods her head, and quickly does what she was told to do. “So where are we going anyways?” The curiosity could only be kept pushed to the back of her mind for so long. She really wants to know now. 

Sadly, all that Namjoon says its that it's a secret. So mostly excited, Jisoo decides to enjoy the drive. It seems they are driving a little ways from the city. Now she really wants to know.


	2. Roller Coaster of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jisoo have their first date. Namjoon's clumsiness seems to be contagious, and they run into some unexpected people.

Chapter 2

With all the excitement and impatience Jisoo had been feeling, it was actually a surprise that the drive didn't end up taking too long. According to the time on her phone it took them approximately 13 minutes to arrive to Yeouido Park. 

 

“Omo, I’d forgotten how pretty this place is,” it's the first thing Jisoo says on getting off the car after Namjoon opened the car door for her. So far he has been a pretty attentive date. From asking her how her day has been going, to what kind of music she wanted to listen to while in the car. She told him that whatever he was playing was fine. 

 

It really wasn't a lie though. Despite what people might think, Jisoo wasn't a huge fan of bubble pop. Once in awhile she didn't mind listening to it, but overall she was more of rap fan. 

 

The music Namjoon had been playing was from some unknown rappers to Jisoo, but nonetheless, she liked it, even as far as asking Namjoon who the artists were so she could download their songs once she gets home. He happily shared that information with her. It honestly made him pretty excited to at last have found something in common with Jisoo. 

 

Namjoon also let's out a sigh of relief after hearing Jisoo say that she likes the place, “I'm glad you think so,” he happily replies. “I was wracking my brain for a couple of days trying to find a suitable place for our date. 

 

I hope you don't mind that I just brought you here, given the fact that you're dressed up for so much more,” at this point Namjoon knows that he's probably babbling nonsense, but he seems to forgotten how to turn of the off switch from his mouth. 

 

“Ani, Namjoon-ah, it’s been years since I've been here. When I was younger I used to come here more frequently with my parents, but my tight packed schedule doesn't really give me the chance for some more me time,” when Jisoo finishes saying that, there's a sort of sadness that makes Namjoon want to do whatever he can to make her smile again. 

 

“Well, I'm glad that I was given the chance to do this for you,” Namjoon gruffly says, while opening the back trunk to get the few things he brought. More like a lot of things. 

He's really contemplating his life choices right now. He knows he's not the most reliable person, but he doesn't want to inconvenience Jisoo by asking her for some help. 

“Do you need any help?” Jisoo worriedly asks, basically reading his mind. The other guy she notices, is carrying quite a number of things. From a squared shaped blanket, which Jisoo is pretty sure will be used to sit on, to a basket that seems to be brimming with food. 

Namjoon seems to have also brought napkins, chopsticks, spoons, and plates. Jisoo is feeling pretty guilty. She would've liked to have been of some use with buying some of these things. At the same time she can't help from feeling flattered that Namjoon really went all out to try to impress her. 

That moment of happiness is soon replaced by a moment of horror, when she realizes Namjoon is about to fall. Acting more on instinct than anything else, Jisoo hurriedly outstretches her hands, just in time to catch the basket filled with food. 

For a moment it had all played out like the scene from a movie. Time had seemed to stand still, but luckily Jisoo seems to have some pretty fast reflexes. She's also able to maintain her equilibrium and not end up falling on her face with the sudden weight of the heavy basket in her arms. 

“Jisoo-ah, gwenchana?” Namjoon nervously asks. He can't help but want to slap himself on the face. Not even 30 minutes into the date, and he almost managed to ruin it. Way to go dude. Maybe he should've just said yes right from the moment Jisoo offered to help, but oh well, what's done is done. 

“Ne, I'm fine Namjoon, the food seems to be good too,” Jisoo says that while breaking out into giggles. At least Namjoon seems to be good at something, and that's making the other girl laugh. 

“Well, since this is everything for now, shall we proceed?” Namjoon trying to pretend to act all suave and like nothing embarrassing just happened, asks Jisoo with hand gestures to lead the way. She seems to know the place a little better than him at least. 

It takes them a couple of minutes to find a spot, since they are walking as slowly as possible. It was in part due so that they can enjoy the beauty of the place, but mostly it's so that Namjoon doesn't have a repeat performance of what just occurred a couple of moments ago. 

“This seems like a good place,” Jisoo happily says after they had been walking for a few minutes, while also putting the food down on the grass, and making her way in Namjoon’s direction. She takes away some of the things he's carrying so she can help with setting them up. Namjoon on the other hand has to make a return trip for some of the other stuff they couldn't bring with them the first around.

The second time around it doesn't take Namjoon as long to get from his car to where Jisoo is already calmly sitting down and waiting for him. Maybe it's because of nerves that sometimes things seem to happen to him, or maybe he's just destined to always make a fool of himself in the most important moments of his life, but at least no more further incident presents itself, for the moment at least.

“Is that everything?” Jisoo asks as soon as Namjoon sets down the cooler he brought with some beverages. He just nods his head as a way of answering her question.

“This seems like a lot of food for just two people, no?” Jisoo further questions once Namjoon seems to have regularized his breathing. From all the hectic activity his body has done today, he has come to the conclusion that maybe he should work out more often.

“I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just decided that a little bit of everything wouldn't be a bad idea,” Namjoon happily says after getting his breathing under control somewhat, while trying to find a comfortable spot on the blanket. He’s feeling a little shy to sit to close to the other girl, but at the same time he doesn't want to come of as being rude. Jisoo just gently smiles on seeing Namjoon’s adorable behavior. In the end he ends up sitting not to far, but not too close to her. He really is an idiot sometimes. 

“You know, I haven't been out on a date since I was 16,” Jisoo randomly says after a couple of seconds of silence. At least it feels like a pretty random thing for her to have said according to Namjoon. They had been talking about the food after all. 

“I thought I was going to feel uncomfortable or akward at least, but I don't know what it is about you, that I never seem to find myself feeling weird,” Jisoo thoughtfully starts pulling on the grass. She also slowly puts her head back, and calmly breathes in the warm air.

“You're nothing like I thought you would be Jisoo,” Namjoon softly says after a couple more seconds of silence have gone by. That statement seems to have captured Jisoo’s full attention, who hurriedly opens her eyes that she had been closing not too long ago. 

“I don't mean that in a rude way. I guess I just wanted to say that I feel the same way,” and those dimples will never cease to make Jisoo smile. “Anyways, are you hungry?” Namjoon asks, deciding to change the subject. 

“Ne, I had been pretty nervous today that I wasn't able to keep anything I ate down,” as soon as Jisoo realizes what she said, she starts blushing. “Why were you nervous?” Namjoon feeling cocky for once asks Jisoo with a smirk on his face. 

“Yah, don't act so surprised. I did tell you that I've been crushing on you for awhile now, so of course I was going to be a nervous wreck,” now Namjoon is the one that finds himself blushing when Jisoo’s response turns out to be quite honest. 

“Are you always this truthful?” Namjoon curiously asks after he manages to control himself. He can probably imagine that his face is as red as a tomato. Something that the younger girl finds pretty adorable. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I sometimes can't help myself from spilling out my thoughts. According to some people, they find that sort of uncomfortable. But, like I said, I can't help it,” Jisoo says, while slightly shrugging her shoulders. She curiously opens the basket to take a peek at what kind of goodness they'll be eating today. 

“Ooo, Gamja-salad,” it's the first thing Jisoo digs out. “I wasn't sure what to bring, so I hope you like it?” Namjoon nervously asks, while giving Jisoo some plates. “It looks good Namjoon, don't worry too much,” Jisoo smiling brightly says. “Did you bring anything we can use to serve the food with?” 

Namjoon just nods his head, giving her some tongs, and a pretty huge spoon. “I also brought some oi-muchim, bibim-naengyeom, and some ddeokbokki for dessert.”

“I don't know what to eat first, everything looks so good,” Jisoo says that while grabbing a little bit of everything, once she finishes laying it on top of the blanket. “What do you want Namjoon-ah?” Jisoo questions, deciding to first give him his helping. After all, he was the one who brought all this delicious food. 

“It's okay Jisoo-ah, I'll fill my own plate,” Jisoo just shakes her head. “Ani, I totally disagree, you brought all of this, so it's the least I can do,” Namjoon just sighs on realizing that Jisoo is not going to change her mind any time soon. “What you have on that plate is good enough, if I'm still hungry I'll just grab some more,” Jisoo hands him the plate once he finishes saying that. She right away starts serving herself a helping of everything, while Namjoon calmly waits for her to have her first bite. 

For some reason Namjoon finds himself holding his breath, and feeling pretty nervous about what her reaction is going to be. He really wants to leave a good impression. He has idea why, since it's not like he was the one who made the food. 

“What?” Jisoo questions a couple of seconds later, on noticing Namjoon staring at her pretty intensely. “I'm just hoping it doesn't taste too bad,” Namjoon nervously responds to her question. Jisoo just slightly rolls her eyes, and finally takes a bite of the salad. 

“Mmm, jeongmal mashisseo, did you cook this?” Jisoo asks a couple of seconds later after swallowing the food. “Ha, I wish. Do you know a Kim Seokjin?” Jisoo gets a thoughtful look on her face, trying to recall if she might know someone with that name. 

“Is he that really handsome guy who's working on his masters degree?” On hearing that question Namjoon feels a little bit of jealousy. But, it's not like the question isn't true. Seokjin hyung is well known in their school for his handsome looks, being a smart guy, with a friendly, and cheerful, but slightly awkward personality that just makes him a little more endearing. A lot of girls, and maybe some guys, Namjoon’s not too sure, have crushes on him. 

“Ne, him,” Namjoon begrudgingly says. “Hoseok Hyung talks to basically everyone. He's a very friendly guy, and good at making friends,” Jisoo smiles on hearing that, while still happily munching on her food. 

“So I have no idea how Hoseok met the older guy, but he asked him for a favor. It turns out he's a pretty good cook, so with his help I was able to get this home cooked meal. I did try to help, but after a few incidents, Seokjin Hyung banned me from the kitchen,” Jisoo breaks into giggles on seeing Namjoon's sheepish expression. 

“What kind of incidents?” Jisoo curiously asks. It must have been something pretty crazy for the other guy to once again be blushing to the tips of his ears. “Well, let's just say that I managed to burn the water,” Namjoon embarrassed as fuck, finally admits. 

“Omo, how do you manage to burn water?” Jisoo asks, while moving closer to Namjoon, to feed him some salad. Namjoon feeling giddy, slowly opens his mouth to accept it before answering the question. 

“I left it on for too long, that the water dried, and the pan almost burned,” he finally says after he finishes swallowing the food. “Wah, that's crazy,” and pretty funny, Jisoo can't help from kind of giggling. Namjoon sort of glares at her for a second, but pretty soon they get lost in the delicious food that everything else is forgotten. 

Throughout those couple minutes of silence, the park seems to be filling up with more people, but both don't seem to mind. The spot Jisoo has chosen is kind of secluded, so they at least have some privacy. 

“So how did you, Hoseok, and Yoongi Sunbaenim meet?” Jisoo questions after she feels like she's about to burst from all the food she just ate. She feels like she can't even move. 

“It was freshman year. I didn't really have many friends, but I overheard these guys talking about a really exclusive club where a lot of underground rappers went. I thought that sounded pretty dope, since I've always been into that style of music,” Jisoo is so absorbed in the story, that she doesn't seem to realize how close she has gotten to Namjoon once again. He doesn't really mind though. 

The scent of the cherry blossom trees, combined with Jisoo’s scent, are such a good combination. 

“Anyways, I didn't know you needed to be invited, or at least have connections to be allowed to go in there, so there I was, being questioned by this buff scary, security guy, feeling nervous and probably sweating, when Hoseok Hyung shows up. I guess he had seen me around school a couple of times, that thanks to him I managed to enter the place,” Jisoo just thoughtfully nods her head. She can totally picture that in her mind. 

“How did you even know where to find the place, if it's so exclusive though?” Jisoo curiously asks a couple of seconds later. 

“I kind of followed the other guys whom I had overheard in the first place, to some extent, but I had to keep my distance as much as possible, because knowing me, they would've caught on that some idiot was stalking them, and they would've probably called the cops or something.” 

“That sounds a little too dramatic, don't you think?” Jisoo can't help laughing when she asks Namjoon that question. “But anyways, sorry for interrupting, what happened after Hoseok-ssi came to the rescue?” 

“Ha, well after that he managed to come through, and next thing I know I'm surrounded by all these underground rappers. That's how I met Min Yoongi hyung too, since he raps on the side,” hearing that captures Jisoo’s full attention. For various reasons, but the main one is that she's pretty sure her cousin Jennie might be crushing on the older guy. 

She can't seem to get the other girl to admit it though. Jennie has always been a little more reserved with her feelings. Whereas Jisoo all but screamed it to Jennie in private that she had a crush on Namjoon from the very first day she saw the other guy. Jennie though, always avoids the question. It drives Jisoo slightly insane.

After all, she has seen Jennie on a couple of occasions staring in the other guys direction. It happens in those moments when Namjoon and Yoongi are walking together from or to another class. But, for the life of her, Jennie just doesn't want to share her important thoughts and feelings with her. 

“Is everything okay Jisoo?” Namjoon worriedly asks Jisoo after he notices her pouting her lips in a really cute way. “Ne, I was just thinking about Jennie all of a sudden,” Jisoo responds after a minute or two have gone by with her lost in her thoughts. 

“Hey Namjoon-ah, what kind of person is Yoongi Sunbaenim?” Namjoon was just about to take a sip of water when Jisoo suddenly blurts out that question. He manages to almost choke on his drink. “Thank god he didn't spit that in Jisoo’s direction,” that's the main thing he was worried about for a second there. 

“Omo, gwenchana?” Jisoo slightly hitting the older guy on the back asks. “Ne, I'm fine,” Jisoo gives Namjoon a dubious look. He didn't say that very convincedly, and he’s kind of red in the face. 

“Really Jisoo, I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise by the sudden question, is all. Why do you want to know about Yoongi hyung anyways?” Namjoon sounds kind of suspicious, but it's mostly that he's feeling kind of insecure. 

What if all this time the person Jisoo has been interested in is Yoongi, but since the older guy is always so unapproachable, she decided that the easiest way to get to know him is through Namjoon, the awkward nerdish guy, who makes it more than obvious that he's into her. 

“Oh, um, no reason,” Jisoo answers a couple of seconds later, not realizing that that answer was not necessarily reassuring to the other guy. “What?” Jisoo asks, when she notices the sort of hurt expression in Namjoon's eyes. 

“Oh, you think I was asking for me?” Jisoo vehemently starts shaking her head. “Ani Oppa, I know someone who doesn't want to admit it, but I'm pretty sure she's crushing on him,” in trying to explain herself, it seems Jisoo let slip two embarrassing things. 

“Oppa?” Namjoon shyly asks. Feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He was being kind of dumb for a second there. Jisoo did just say that she's been crushing on him just a few minutes ago. I guess Namjoon still finds it so hard to believe that someone as gorgeous as her would be interested in someone like him. 

Jisoo groaning in embarrassment snaps Namjoon out of his thoughts, and he can't help but stare at a blushing Jisoo. It always takes him by surprise how confident and honest Jisoo can be one second, and the next second she's a shy adorable person.

“I can't believe you would think I was asking for me, and can you please stop smirking at me like that? It's already embarrassing enough without you looking at me in that way, come on, let's go for a walk,” Jisoo is sort of trying to pretend that things didn't just once again shift between them, and trying to make the other forget what she just called him. 

She’s also hoping he doesn't connect the fact that she mentioned Jennie one moment, and than the next moment she said she knows a person. Like if Jisoo didn't make it pretty obvious to whom she was referring too. She's hoping Namjoon is one of those people who's only book smart, but not so much when it comes to everyday life situations. 

“So Jennie is interested in Yoongi Hyung huh?” Jisoo almost manages to trip on a pebble on the sidewalk. For a couple of minutes both had been enjoying the beauty of the park. The spring breeze, and the blowing flowers give the place such a relaxing ambience. That calmness is pretty much interrupted with Namjoon’s question, and Jisoo’s near falling accident. 

“Woah, Jisoo, gwenchana?” Namjoon asks, while gently grabbing Jisoo by her small wrist. It feels so fragile in his big hands. For a second he gets lost in the beautiful contrasts of both of them. Her light skin looks even more light when compared to his tan one. 

Jisoo is likewise memorized. She knows that in South Korea being light skin is what's in, but she can't help but admire how beautiful and golden Namjoon looks compared to her. 

Both have no idea how long they would've continued lost in each other's thoughts, and just grabbing each other, if someone frantically screaming for them to get out of the way wouldn't have interrupted them. 

Without seconding guessing himself, Namjoon quickly reacts on instinct, and manages to wrap his arm around Jisoo’s waist, and both hurriedly manage to get out of the way of a guy riding a bicycle with a flat tire. 

Said guy, who actually seems familiar, manages to crash into a nearby tree, and at least has the grass to cushion his fall. 

Jisoo and Namjoon right away go and check if the other guy is fine. As soon as he lifts his head, Namjoon groans. He definitely knows this person. He's pretty sure that he's not alone. A couple of seconds later two people shouting his name approach them. 

“Tae, dude, are you alright?” A shorter guy, with thick thighs, and a friendly disposition questions the taller guy who had fallen. “Oh, Namjoon hyung, what are you doing here?” That question is asked by the taller, but equally buff handsome guy, with a bunny toothed smile, before Taehyung could answer the question.

All three are now staring at Namjoon in equal surprise. From there their eyes get drawn to the waist that Namjoon is still grabbing a hold of. All three get shocked for a second. Sure they're used to seeing pretty girls on a daily basis, and being hit on by a lot of them, but this girl with a huge smile on her face, the wind blowing her hair, and causing her dress to stick against her skin looks pretty breathtaking in that moment. 

“Oh, hyung, are we interrupting something?” Like usual Kim Taehyung has never been a shy person for long periods of time. He was also someone who liked to poke fun of people who were. It brought him great satisfaction seeing the older guy blushing as red as a tomato.

“Shut up,”Namjoon quietly mumbles. “Are you okay?” His question is referred to Jisoo, whom he still hasn't released from his hold. “Ne, I'm fine, I guess your clumsiness is contagious,” that makes Jisoo and the other three guys who are waiting to be introduced, to break out into laughter.

“Anyways, who are they?” Jisoo asks a couple of seconds later after she manages to get herself under control from her giggles. “Oh, these are Park Jimin, and Kim Taehyung, who are actually your age, and this is Jung Jungkook, born in ‘97. All three go to Korea National Unveristy, and I met them all at the same underground club,” Jisoo just nods her head and has an “O” kind of expression on her face. 

“Guys, this is Kim Jisoo, she goes to the same university as me, and we’re um, currently on a date,” Taehyung on hearing that starts wolf whistling. “Oh hyung, daebak, I didn't know you had it in you, but anyways, it's nice to meet you Jisoo-ssi.” 

“Ne, it's nice to meet more of Namjoon-ah’s friends,” Namjoon really wishes Jisoo wouldn't smile so prettily like that. She doesn't seem to realize the kind of impact that causes for everyone else present, including his beating heart. 

“So Jisoo, what I want to know is why do you look so familiar?” Jimin curiosily asks. On referring to her so informally Namjoon glares at him. “What?” Jimin asks when he feels the burning stare directed in his direction. 

“Yah Jimin ah, why are you speaking to her like you're chingus? Her birthday is at the beginnjng of the year, so she's still older than you dude,” Jisoo can't help from feeling kind of flattered with how overprotective the older guy sounds and kind of jealous, dare she think? 

“So?” Namjoon abruptly takes his hand off Jisoo’s waist, and hurrridly punches the younger guy on the shoulder for being disrespectful. “Ow,” Jimin exclaims. “Anyways, Jisoo-ssi, you really do look familiar though,” Taehyung thoughtfully says, ignorning the other two guys arguing. 

“Well, maybe you guys have seen her in some commercials, or magazines, she's a model,” Namjoon sounding proud as fuck responds after he's done giving Jimin a hard time, while once again taking his place next to Jisoo.

“Wow Hyung, that's daebak, the thing I'm wondering though is if you're okay in the head Jisoo-ssi?” Taehyung asks that question way too seriously, that Jisoo actually takes the time to think of how she's going to answer it. After all, she has no idea what Taehyung really meant with that.

“Well, according to my sachon and my parents, I haven't always really been right in the head, they think I'm weird,” Jisoo quickly says on noticing Jungkook and Jimin giving her a confused look. “Oh, that explains why you're with Namjoon Hyung. Although I'm not critizing you, according to some people I'm pretty weird too,” Taehyung breaking out into his boxy smile says.

“Ah, thanks, I guess. I'm not sure if you're insulting me or if you're insulting Namjoon-ah though?” Jisoo questionly asks. “Oh, I was insulting Hyung,” Taehyung seeming way to excited supplies. 

“Yah kids, why don't instead of being annoying little assholes, you guys leave us alone?” Namjoon feeling pretty fed up angrily asks. “How about no?” Taehyung sassily responds, causing Namjoon to feel further aggravated. Normally Namjoon is pretty good at not losing his temper. He knows for a fact that Yoongi is easily bothered about life in general, more so when he is woken up from his naps, but this time he really can't help himself. 

He's trying to have a good time with Jisoo, the girl he's liked for awhile now. These three getting in the way, hadn't been part of his plans. 

“Hey guys, we should leave them alone, weren't you and Jungkook just saying how you were hungry not too long ago?” Jimin ever the sweetest angel asks the other two that question. “Ah, yes, but we don't have any money remember?” Jungkook says. “And now Taehyung Hyung has a flat tire so that's going to be a problem.” 

Jimin and Taehyung just sigh and nod their heads on remembering that. “Well, if it's okay with Namjoon, we have some food leftover?” That ends up coming out more like a question. 

“Hyung, really?” Taehyung sounding like a puppy, almost wagging his tail, asks. Namjoon just makes a scoffing sound. He finds it hard to believe that Jisoo asked that question, but honestly, with her innocent, and adorable smile, it's not like he has the guts to deny her anything, so he just nods his head. That earns him a thumbs up from Jisoo, and some whooping cheers from the other three. 

“So where is the food? I'm starving,” Jungkook impatiently asks. Usually from them three, the younger one shows more restraint when in front of strangers, more so when it's girls, but with the slightest mention of food, the latter turns into a little savage, with no morales. 

He's lucky that Jisoo finds him adorable, and also that he shares a slight resemblance with a cute bunny. So Jisoo just cutely giggling points her finger in the direction of where they just left the food on top of the blanket. At least that way their food and supplies won't be stolen, since they just carelessly abandoned them there.

When the other three eagerly leave, dragging Taehyung’s flat tire biked with them, Jisoo and Namjoon just quietly follow them with their eyes. Jisoo with a slight fondness in her expression. It's the main reason Namjoon is continuously cursing the three in his head. 

“Oppa, um, I mean Namjoon-ah,” on hearing Jisoo saying that again, Namjoon turns so fast in her direction that he almost feels a creak in his neck. “Ne?” He calmly questions, trying to pretend that he's not jumping up and down in excitement from Jisoo’s slips of the tongue. He can really get used to being called like that with her husky, but dulcet tone of voice. 

“So, should we continue with our walk? I'm still pretty full, so I really need to let my body digest it,” she sheepishly says, while not feeling embarrassed in the least for having no filter. Namjoon just nods his head. He's never going to get used to the other girl always being way too honest, but, it's not like he minds. 

 

An hour goes by peacefully, with Namjoon having no idea how they ended up feeling this comfortable with each other. Both are now holding hands, and to be honest, both aren't really sure how, or when it occurred. It was just something that naturally happened I guess. 

They had been talking for what feels like hours. Neither really monopolizing the conversation. Jisoo is always taken by suprise with how mature and philosophical Namjoon is sometimes.

There are moments where she feels a little lost at first with what he is saying, but he's so good with his words, that pretty soon she is left in awe by how smart he really is. She already knew that though, after all, there's a reason he's always at the top of his class in their university.

Both might've started crushing on each other for their physical aspects, but now that they are learning more of one another, they can't help but equally admire what's on the inside, as well as what's on the outside. No matter how cringey that sounds like.

Jisoo for example is no where near shallow. Of course Namjoon never thought she was, but on a couple of occasions he's heard jealous girls talking shit on Jisoo, and saying how she thinks she's above everyone else just because she's a model. But no, she's really not like that in the least. She's a pretty sweet girl.

“So you have never really said what you want to do once you graduate from school? I know a lot of people have mentioned that you're going to work on your masters degree, but after that do you have any idea what field you'll be working in?” Jisoo asks after she's managed to control her laughter. A couple of minutes ago while she was swinging their hands back and forth, they both almost managed to trip.

At this point Namjoon is no longer fazed, likewise Jisoo feels the same way. So this time instead of asking if he was okay, they both just lost their shit, hence the uncontrollable laugher, and the tears that Jisoo managed to shed from not being able to stop laughing for a couple of minutes. 

“I have actually only talked with Professor Lee about this, you know who is right?” Jisoo nods her head when Namjoon asks that question. “He's my English professor too,” she says. 

“Well, he says that my English is pretty good, and that if I want to, he can give me a reference as a high school English teacher, but honestly, for the last few years I have always been working with the end goal of being a psychologist, and maybe working on my PHd sometime in the near future, but right now I honestly have no idea what I want to do.

I know my parents would've liked if was a doctor at a hospital or something. They don't feel too comfortable with me wanting to work with adults and teens that suffer from mental problems.” Jisoo just sympathetically nods her head. 

She can see where that problem stems from. In Korea people aren't always too comfortable with knowing people have serious problems that require therapy. But, if it's something that makes Namjoon happy, he should do it than. Screw what other people say or think. 

“It's your life Namjoon-ah, so I'm pretty sure you get to decide what you want to do it with it. Take me for example. My manager and eomma are always on my case about quitting school,” on Namjoon giving her a disbelieving look, Jisoo just strongly nods.

“Ne, they really. They are always saying if I worked full time in my modeling career, or at least studied acting instead of trying to major in business studies, I would've probably have gotten the opportunity to have worked in some dramas by now, but whatever. 

I have to constantly remind them to let me live my life my way, so at the end of the day, they're going to be my mistakes, what?” Jisoo confusedly asks, after noticing the proud smile on Namjoon’s face when she's done explaining her point of view. 

“I feel like sometimes you don't realize how smart and eloquent you are with your words too. You should try to have a little bit more confidence in yourself Jisoo-ah.” 

“I am confident in myself. Hello, I'm a model,” Jisoo tries to come of as just joking. She's trying to not let it show how much it means to her what Namjoon just said. On him just giving her a serious look with his eyes, Jisoo just sighs.

“Fine, I know what you mean, but you should really practice what you preach. You say I should have more confidence in myself when it comes to my brain, but you on the other hand, should have more confidence in your physical features, no seriously, you could totally be a model too Namjoon-ah,” on Jisoo saying that, Namjoon manages to once again blush. 

He really thought that after being in each other presence for the last two hours, he was already past this feeling, but apparently she can still manage to make him feel shy. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right, ah, about me being more confident, not that I am saying that I agree with your statement about being a model,” Jisoo would’ve continued with that topic, if her cellphone wouldn't have started ringing. 

“Annyeong Unnie,” Jisoo says after answering the call. Namjoon is not sure what to do. He's once again grabbing a hold of Jisoo's hand after she pulled away for a second to answer the call, so he's not sure if he should softly let go of her to give her some space, or if it's okay with her to have him listening in on her conversation. 

“Oh really? That sounds good I guess, ne, ne, so at eight in the morning. But It's too soon no? I just had a photo shoot last week. 

Ne, I guess it's fine with me skipping classes tomorrow. I'll talk to my two professors.

Ne, I only have two classes tomorrow,” Jisoo answers while rolling her eyes.

“Okay than, sounds good, see you tomorrow at 7:50.” Jisoo just takes a deep breath after she's done with the conversation, not even realizing that once she hung up, her hand automatically entangled with Namjoon’s, again.

“Was that good or bad news?” Namjoon asks, startling Jisoo. She really had completely forgotten for a second that he was still here. 

“Omo, you almost gave me a heart attack, but ne, I guess it was good news. I have a photo shoot coming up tomorrow, and they said if it was good, I might get the chance to work on a CF as well, but I don't know. 

I always feel awkward doing that. Last time since I had the chance to do it with Lee Min Ho Sunbaenim, he made it not too weird. I guess it's because he has so much more experience, but this time I don't think it will be that simple,” Namjoon just nods his head. He has zero clue what kind of advice he can give in a situation like this. 

“Oh, look, it seems that we managed to walk around the whole park. I guess it's good timing. I'm kind of thirsty,” Jisoo says, while making her way in the direction where the other three, whom she had completely forgotten about, are laying down on top of the blanket. 

For some reason she's feeling kind of nervous about sharing with who she's going to be working with on this project, so she's trying to distract Namjoon. 

“Wait Jisoo, do you know who you're going to be working with this time around?” Namjoon asks, but he gets distracted by something else for the moment. 

On seeing that the food is all gone, and the expression of disbelief Namjoon is sporting, Jisoo decides that it's as good as any time to answer his question. Maybe this will work in her favor. She really has no reason to feel worried. It's not like Namjoon has any right to tell her what to do. So far they are just getting to know each other. 

“Ne, do you know the latest group from YG?” Namjoon distractedly nods his head. While trying to find the way to calm himself down, and not murder the other three, who are yet unaware that Namjoon is standing in front of them, since they seem to be napping. He can't believe they finished all the food. 

“So I'm going to be working with Ikon for my photo shoot,” I guess there is another feeling stronger than anger, and that's jealousy. It's the current emotion that Namjoon is now feeling after it registers in his mind what Jisoo just said. Today has really been packed with different kinds of emotions for Namjoon, that's for sure.

Taehyung is the first to wake up from his food induced coma. On noticing the expression of murder on Namjoon’s face, he hurriedly wakes the other two up. 

They are in so much trouble. They had never seen Namjoon this mad before. I guess they should've listened to Jimin, and well Jimin should've listened more to himself too when he told them not to devour everything, but it all tasted just so good. These are the consequences they will have to face now for that one moment of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I finally finished this chapter. I feel like it sucked, but it took me like five weeks to finish it, so oh well, ni modo. Ne, I'm bilingual, English is easier for me, but I only speak Spanish with my mom. Maybe that's why my grammar sucks sometimes. Anyways, moving on. I'm hoping that next chapter is better. Hopefully it takes me one to two weeks to finish it. I'm also glad Jungkook could be in this story, since in my previous one he wasn't, and lastly, this chapter hasn't been proofread or edited yet, so I'm sorry about that.


	3. They're Embarassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is feeling kind of jealous, but he gets to learn a little bit more about Jisoo's line of work. But the most important question is what is going on with Yoongi and Jennie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been added on AFF a long time ago, but for some reason I got to lazy to post it here. I didn't think anyone was interested, but oh well, I have done anyway.

Chapter 3 

 

The awkward silence seems to be stretching on for pretty long. All five are at a standstill, with four of them waiting for the inevitable explosion, if Namjoon’s expression is anything to go by. Jisoo seems to have even forgotten how to breathe. 

Taehyung clearing his throat seems to be the awakening they all needed, including Namjoon. He has no idea why he's feeling this way. Of course he has a reason to be slightly angry with the other three for finishing everything, but that's not even really the main factor contributing to his messed up emotions.

I guess he had never really taken into consideration what Jisoo modeling entails. He's not even sure why he's so surprised though. She has previously worked with other guys for her photo shoots. 

This time though, she's not going to be working with an older Sunbaenim who's already in a relationship, but with seven other guys who are pretty close to her in age. 

“Hyung, um, mianhae,” Taehyung apologizing about something is a first. “Yeah hyung, Jimin hyung kept telling us not to go overboard, but I guess we were pretty hungry,” Jungkook flashing a bunny toothed smile says. 

“I guess it's fine guys, you're not inconvenienced about it, right Jisoo?” Jisoo quickly shakes her head, just feeling glad to finally be moving on from the awkward silence that has consumed them all a couple of minutes ago. 

“Ani, it's fine, is there any drinks left though?” Jisoo asks, while making her way in the direction of the other three guys, who on seeing her approaching, all nervously move back to try to leave her some space. 

“Ne, there's still some water bottles left, here,” Jimin quickly says, pulling one out of the cooler and handing it to her. “So, you guys were gone for awhile,” Taehyung says that way too suggestively a couple a seconds later, that it causes Jisoo to slightly splutter out some water, and to break out into a blush. 

“Yah Kim Taehyung, what are you trying to insinuate?!” Namjoon equally embarrassed asks, while lightly shoving the other guy. “What are you guys even doing here?” Namjoon follows up after he's managed to cool down somewhat. He's really trying to get lost in any type of conversation he can, in the hopes of forgetting his earlier turmoil. 

“It's a pretty day hyung, so we wanted to take advantage of that,” Jimin responds, while the other two nod their heads. “Ne, we don't have any homework for once, so we thought it sounded like a good idea to ride our bikes out here, but we forgot to factor in a couple of things,” Taehyung sheepishly says. 

Namjoon just nods his head and sighs. “Why am I not surprised?” Jisoo just giggles, finding the situation pretty funny. If someone would've told her that her first date with Namjoon would've ended up being something a long the lines of this, she wouldn't have believed it. She nonetheless has had a good time though, so she's not necessarily complaining. 

For sure the emotions she's felt today are some she won't be forgetting any time soon, but sadly it's time for her to go home. She has left poor Jennie alone with her dog for quite awhile now, and the other girl is probably dying of curiosity about how her date turned out. She also has a couple of errands to take care of, so no matter how much she doesn't want this day to end, it's time to return to reality. 

“Namjoon-ah, mianhae, but I have to get going,” Jisoo sadly says, interrupting the four guys from their arguing. “I've left my sachon alone pretty long, and I also need to finish some assignments,” Namjoon just nods his head. 

“Hyung, you think you can drop us off at the dorm rooms first though. Taehyung’s bike has a flat tire and I'm still in a food coma to be able to manage to even ride my bike without getting into an accident,” Jimin cutely asks, knowing for a fact that he's Namjoon’s favorite, so he's pretty sure he won't be rejected. 

“Where am I going to put the bikes though? They're not going to fit in the car,” they all stay quiet for a minute trying to ponder how to solve the issue. 

“Do they not fit in the trunk?” Jisoo quietly asks a few minutes later when it seems like the other four are still completely clueless about how to resolve the problem. “Maybe I can fit in one, but not all of them,” on hearing Namjoon say that, Jimin kind of pouts. I guess it means that they're going to have to ride their bikes after all. 

“At least give Taehyung hyung a ride, I don't mind going home on my bike,” Jungkook takes everyone by surprise with his thoughtfulness, something that he rarely displays. “That does sound like a good idea,” Jimin quickly nods his head. “Jimin, Jungkook ah, I wouldn't feel too comfortable doing that though,” Taehyung feeling kind of reluctant says.

“If it's okay with Namjoon hyung, I don't mind,” Jungkook showing his bunny toothed smile once again responds. While they are trying to come to terms with what to do, Jisoo has been clearing up the mess that they left. 

In a plastic bag she has collected all the empty plates, plastic bottles, dirty napkins, and used chopsticks, so they can be thrown away. She has also gathered all the empty Tupperware and put it back in the basket that Namjoon brought them in. 

Lastly she has folded the blanket, and settled it on top of the cooler, which she had also taken the time to dump some of the now melted ice water. That way it will be less heavy. 

She finds it hard to believe how oblivious the other four guys have been up until now. They didn't even realize how she had asked them to move from the blanket they had all on been sitting on. 

It takes Namjoon another minute to catch on to the difference in their surroundings. Once he does, he feels like slapping himself on the face. He just showed his lack of manners, making Jisoo do everything. What must she be thinking of him right in this moment. 

“Seriously, look what you three made me do?” Namjoon exasperated beyond belief tells them, while nodding his head in Jisoo’s direction, who is now calmly sitting on the cooler waiting for them to once and for all settle their argument. These four are worse than Jennie and her when it comes to resolving problems it seems. 

“Jisoo mianhae, so anyways Taehyung ah, you're coming with us, you and your bike, now help me take the rest of these things to the car,” the latter just nods his head, and proceeds to do just that. The other two have already left, with a promise of seeing Jisoo some other time. Jisoo really liked them, they're pretty funny, and adorable guys. 

Now it seems Jisoo is left with nothing to do. She had been about to help them take some of the things as well, but Namjoon didn't let her, claiming that she had already cleaned up the mess, so now it was up to Taehyung and him to take care of everything else. 

More so Taehyung, since he was the one smooching off on a ride, and he was one of the ones responsible for finishing all the food. Jisoo just rolled her eyes when she heard the older guy saying that.

It seems Namjoon is pretty good at holding grudges. She's going to have to remember that for the near future, and to be careful not to ever anger him to this level again. 

The thought causes her to slightly blush, and want to knock some sense into herself. She can't believe she's already thinking that far ahead. She has no idea if they’ll even last that long, but maybe she should be more confident. About until now, the more she has gotten to know him, the more she realizes how much he's growing on her. 

 

The whole ride back to Taehyung’s place is met with comfortable silence. Jisoo and Namjoon are pretty lost in their thoughts, remembering everything that occurred on this day. Taehyung has fallen asleep, which is another reason for the other two to maintain the quiet atmosphere, out of consideration for the other guy. 

It takes them maybe ten minutes to make it to Taehyung’s dorm room building. He seems to live kind of close to Jennie and Jisoo. Kind of smack in the middle of both of them.

Namjoon quietly turns off and gets out of the car to wake up Taehyung. No matter how angry they made him feel today, and kind of frustrated on other days, they have really grown on him, so as gently as possible he shakes awake the younger guy, causing Jisoo to want to aww with how careful the usually clumsy guy is being. 

After Namjoon manages to get the other guy into his dorm room, with bike taken care of as well, they once again find each other alone in the car. The silence is still not awkward though. 

It takes maybe another two minutes for Namjoon to find himself parked outside of Jisoo's apartment building. Jisoo quickly gets the flowers that Namjoon got for her from the back seat. 

All that's on her mind is finding a flower vase to put them in. She's not even sure if she has one. While she's trying to recall that information, she doesn't even realize how Namjoon has already gotten out of the car, so he can open the door for her. Jisoo just slowly gets out of the car, trying to make sure her dress doesn't ride up. 

 

“Gomowo Namjoon-ah, I had a great and relaxing day today. I kind of wish we could've hung out some more, but sadly I have to return to the real world, which means taking care of adult stuff,” Jisoo pouting in such a cute way says, as soon as they make it outside of her apartment door. It causes Namjoon to feel an explosion of butterflies in his belly. 

“I'm glad you had a good time, despite me kind of losing my temper towards the end, mianhae,” Jisoo quickly shakes her head. “Ani, it’s fine, you're behavior was more adorable than anything else,” on hearing that Namjoon starts blushing. 

For a second they both just stand still staring into each other's eyes. Namjoon is waiting for Jisoo to open the door, just to make sure she gets in safe and sound, and Jisoo is waiting for Namjoon to leave first. 

They would've probably have continued waiting for the other if the sound of the door opening wouldn't have snapped them out of it. Jisoo is totally surprised to see Jennie, with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“I'm sorry sachon, I really wanted to give you love birds the chance to properly say goodbye, but I have some homework I need to take care of too, so I'll just get going, see you Namjoon Sunbaenim,” Jisoo finds herself planning ways to murder Jennie, once the other girl hurriedly leaves, but sadly, there's nothing she can do about it at the moment. 

“Mianhae about that Namjoon-ah, but like I said, I really had a good time today. From getting the chance to know you more, meeting new people, and most especially all the laughs we shared, gomowo,” finding herself with a crazy impulse, Jisoo chooses to follow through with it, and so standing on her tippy toes, she lands a small peck on Namjoon’s cheek. 

So embarrassed does Jisoo find the situation, that she hurriedly leaves the other guy standing in front of her now closed door, with a dazed look in his eyes. 

 

Namjoon seems to still be pretty out of it. He finds himself for the longest time standing outside of his apartment building. Having zero clue when, or at what given time did he make his way here. He can still feel the soft imprint of Jisoo’s lips on his skin, that the thought of having to wash his face causes him slight pain. 

“Namjoon-ah, are you going to just stand there all night long?” The question is asked for the third time in a row by a now worried Hoseok. The first thought to come to his mind is that maybe the younger guy ruined his chances with Jisoo, but no, Namjoon's look is more of a besotted fool than anything else, so maybe he got lucky and got some. 

Although Jisoo doesn't seem to be that kind of girl. She's looks more like the type that you have to work hard for, so until Namjoon snaps out of it, it seems Hoseok is going to have to hold off on his questioning. It doesn't mean he's just going to leave the taller male standing outside on their front door for the rest of the night, so as quickly as possible he drags him inside their home. 

 

“Yoongi hyung, do you think if I slapped Namjoon on the face, it would snap him out of it?” Yoongi just shrugs his shoulders, who thinks it's unnecessary of him to answer the question, when Namjoon glares at Hoseok. 

“Finally Namjoon, I've been dying here. I got a text message from Taehyung and he told me that he ran into you at the park. Apparently, you were being kind of mean,” Namjoon scoffs on hearing that. 

“After I fed him, dropped him home, and they finished all the food, he has the decency to say that I was being mean?” Hoseok just sympathetically nods his head. “He also finds it surprising that someone as pretty as Jisoo would date you, which I completely agree with, ow!” Hoseok exclaims, when he gets hit with a couch pillow.

“But anyways, how was your date? And why were you standing like an idiot for the longest time outside of the apartment?” Namjoon just blushes on hearing those questions. 

“It was a pretty good date Hoseok, and well, after I dropped Jisoo off, she gave me a kiss on the cheek,” Hoseok squeals like a teenage girl on hearing that, causing Yoongi to scowl. It's so hard to have the chance to watch a damn movie in a peace with Hoseok's presence. The other guy is just always too plain loud. 

“I'm so glad my idea worked for the date, but you guys kind of came back early no?” Hoseok asks, while taking a look at the time on his phone, which shows that it's only six in the evening. 

“Jisoo was kind of feeling bad for leaving her sachon Jennie alone for so long, while taking care of her dog, so she said that she had to go home,” on hearing the name Jennie, Yoongi's ears perk up, while Hoseok gets a scary gleam in his eyes. He's probably thinks that he's now Cupid or something, and is trying to come up with a way to get the other two together. 

“Jennie huh?” Hoseok tries to low key ask, but he's not necessarily being subtle. “Shut up Hoseok,” Yoongi growls at the other guy, who just laughs. He really, really enjoys riling the older guy, since usually Yoongi is pretty good at hiding his emotions. The only time that they manage to penetrate his thick skin, is when they mention the word “Jennie,” though. 

“Hyung, when are you going to man up and ask Jennie out on a date or something?” Namjoon bravely asks. Now that he managed to talk with Jisoo, he feels that he has the right to bug the other guy to be honest about his feelings as well. 

“Holy fuck guys, I do not like that girl in that way, and if you assholes are not going to let me watch this movie in peace, I'm going to go sleep,” so Yoongi angrily makes his way to his room, while slamming the door. Namjoon and Hoseok just wince. 

“He’ll come around eventually,” Hoseok tries to convincingly say that. “I hope so dude, since Jisoo all but admitted to me that Jennie is crushing on him, which I have no idea why?” 

“You act like Jisoo liking you makes any sense,” Hoseok jokily tells Namjoon. “Yah Hoseok, shut up,” and so the rest of the night they spend it talking about what else occurred on his date, as well as the fact that Jisoo having a photo shoot with male idols makes him feel weird for some reason. 

“Of course you're going to be jealous Namjoon, I would feel the same way, but try not too worry though. Jisoo did tell you that she likes you.” 

“That's the thing though. I trust Jisoo, it's just the other guys who I don't. I also feel like I have no reason to be feeling this way. Yeah I've been crushing on her for the past couple of years, but we've only been talking for a week, so I have no right, don't you think?” 

“I don't know man. I really don't know what to tell you. I have never been in a situation like this, all I can say is that you continue to get to know her and trust her. Unless she gives you a reason not too,” Namjoon just nods his head when Hoseok says that. He's right though, so he's going to have to stop thinking of bad scenes in his head. 

 

The alarm on her phone rings for the third time, so trying not be irresponsible, Jisoo manages to finally get up. It's only seven in the morning, and she would've liked to continue sleeping, while dreaming about Namjoon, but sadly she has to leave for her photo shoot soon enough. 

She has to debate for a couple of minutes if she should wash her hair as well, or just her body. Deciding that she's too lazy to want to blow dry it afterwards, she opts to wash her hair later when she's going to bed. 

After washing her teeth, and having a light breakfast that consisted of a non fat yogurt, with some orange juice, Jisoo texts her manager Unnie that she's ready, who's the one who drives her from home, to photo shoots, and vice versa. 

A couple of minutes later she gets a text message letting her know that she's outside, so with that grabs her sunglasses, purse, and a hat. Her hair at the moment is not cooperating. Maybe she should've washed it too, but oh well, it's not like she has time anymore. 

 

Ten minutes after that, Jisoo is quickly rushed to hair and make up. The process takes about an hour, which gives her Unnie Mina plenty of time to interrogate her about her date. With a blushing face Jisoo reveals everything to her. 

After knowing her for about three years, and always having her so close, Jisoo feels pretty comfortable sharing every single detail about her day to day life. She actually feels that way about her manger unnie too. Although she feels slightly closer to the younger girl. 

“Well I'm glad everything is going good for you, when was your last relationship anyways?” Mina asks while straightening Jisoo's hair. “My last relationship was actually when I was like 16 or 17, it was kind of hard to be in a relationship when I had to study pretty hard for the entrance exams, so it only lasted about a year.” 

“Makes sense, so was he your first kiss too?” Jisoo starts blushing on remembering that that guy had been more than just her first kiss. With him she had also had her first and only sexual experience. It was actually the main factor for ending her relationship with him so soon.

The situation had made her feel awkward as heck with him afterwards, more so when it seemed he wanted more repeat performances of that. He had been kind of a selfish and brusque guy, so it was something that she didn't want to ever have to do with him again. She shakes her head for a second, trying to forget that there had been a time in her life when she had made stupid decisions.

With that thought in mind, Mina Unnie is finally done with Jisoo's hair, and just in time too, since a couple of seconds later, a staff member brings in a set of uniforms that will be used throughout the photo shoot. It has been sometime since Jisoo has worn a uniform, that it sort of makes her feel weird. 

Nonetheless, after she's ready, it's time for her to be introduced to the Ikon members. Jisoo rarely gets embarrassed around male members anymore. More so since working with Lee Minho, but she can't help but feel kind of nervous today. The expression that had been on Namjoon's face is the main factor of her feeling this way, but she's a professional, and as a professional she needs to keep her composure.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Kim Jisoo-imnida,” Jisoo politely bows when she comes face to face with whom she will be working with today. The rest of the members stay frozen for a moment. Since they debuted they haven't really worked with a female before, so more than one is feeling sightly awkward and shy. 

Kim Hanbin, being the leader, snaps out of it pretty fast, and followed by him, the rest of the guys politely bow back to the beautiful, shorter girl, with whom they will be working with today. 

Yes, the first hour is pretty uncomfortable for everyone present, but Jisoo has never been someone who has dwelled that well in a quiet atmosphere, so another few minutes later, they have finally managed to relax somewhat. 

It's a relief for the staff and photographers present. The chemistry between the guys and the girl is now transmitting pretty well on camera. It's not the first time the photographer has liked working with Jisoo, which was why he specifically asked for her. They're glad to see that she was the correct choice. 

After finishing the group shots, it's now time to do each member individually with Jisoo. The best chemistry by far would have to be between Jiwon, Hanbin, and Jisoo, so it's the one they're concentrating on the most. By this point it even seems like the main rapper from Ikon is crushing on Jisoo. 

It's something that the rest of the members can't help making fun of Bobby about. “Yah, seriously Hyung, shut up,” Bobby tells the oldest member Jinhwan. Right now Donghyuk and Yunhyeong are having their turn taking pictures with the girl, whom they're currently talking about. 

The others are now on their third wardrobe change and feeling kind of bored, which is why Junhoe, Chanwoo, and B.I. are acting like idiots, something that happens when they're starting to feel comfortable in the environment they're in. 

Once the individual shots are done, it's now time for Jisoo to once again go change her hair style, retouch some make up, and change outfits. It seems like this photo shoot is going to take longer than she anticipated. 

 

Jisoo: Jennie, this is going to take longer than I thought it would

Jennie: what do you want me to do about it???  
Jisoo: I'm hungry are you still in class right now?  
Jennie: Ne, but it's almost over, it's also my last class of the day.  
Jisoo: Buy me some food, I'll pay you back later   
Jennie: ugh arraseo, I'll be there in less than hour than, what do you want ?  
Jisoo: chicken ???  
Jennie: you're in the middle of a photo shoot, you can't eat that!!! Kekekeke  
Jisoo: tear tear,you're mean, but fine a salad it is. 

 

Jennie knows what it feels like to want to eat something pretty unhealthy, but because of some circumstances you can't. She knows that it's especially hard for Jisoo, who is someone with a fast metabolism, meaning that she's usually hungry. But, oh well, this is the life they chose, so matter what she has to be a professional. 

As soon as class is over, Jennie quickly gathers her books, and puts them inside of her backpack, including her tablet, where she takes her notes on. 

Jennie, unlike Jisoo, is only doing her generals. She has no idea what she even wants to minor in. The whole being a model thing is something that she's not thinking of doing forever. For the meantime is pretty fun, and the pay helps her pay for college.

But, I guess she's feeling kind of lost. Jisoo said it's normal though, and that the whole point of going to college is to try to figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life. She also said not everyone knows what they want to do with their life right away. Her cousin can be pretty dependable sometimes, when she's not being a total weirdo. 

For the meantime, she has to knock these thoughts out of her head though. The more impending problem is if she should just walk to the nearby restaurant, where they usually get their salads from, and than take a taxi from there to the studio? Or if she should just take a taxi to both places, when someone tapping her on her shoulder snaps her out of it. 

“Oh, Namjoon Sunbaenim, you caught me by surprise,” Jennie cutely says, on seeing the older guy standing in front of her. Not too far from him she sees Yoongi Sunbaenim. The guy who makes her feel funny inside. Jennie is someone who rarely blushes, but in these circumstances, she can't help herself. 

“Yeah, mianhae, I shouted your name a couple of times, but you seemed to be pretty lost in your thoughts,” Namjoon sheepishly says. He doesn't mention the fact that Yoongi tried to shut him up a couple of those times as well, feeling pretty embarrassed to have captured the attention of some of the people nearby. 

They had just finished their class for the day as well. Yoongi and him don't share the same class, but the classrooms are located pretty close to each other. They had both been leaving, when Namjoon saw Jennie on the other side of the building.

So as a way to poke fun at his hyung and embarrass him, he tried to call the other girls attention. But, it seemed there was a fair of distance between them, as well as Jennie being lost in her thoughts. 

It didn't leave him much of choice but to chase her down, and Yoongi wanting to secretly have the opportunity to see her from a closer distance, couldn't help himself from reluctantly following the taller guy, but at a slower pace. 

“Oh, minahae Sunbaenim, I was kind of lost in my thoughts. Jisoo texted me earlier that the photo shoot was going to take longer than she thought it would, so she asked me to take her some food,” Namjoon nods his head on hearing that. 

“I was just debating if I should take a taxi or walk there,” Jennie nervously continues explaining. She has no idea in which direction she should be looking. Staring at Namjoon is kind of awkward, since it's not like they're close, but staring in the other direction leaves her stuttering like an idiot. 

“Oh, well Yoongi hyung and me can give you a ride to both places, it's not like we have classes until the afternoon, if it's okay with you?” Namjoon nervously asks. He knows that he's using it more as excuse than anything else. But this situation would resolve two issues. 

One, it would get Yoongi the chance to get to knew Jennie better. It's not like both of them aren't making it more than obvious that they are into each other. They can't even face in one another's direction without slightly blushing. 

Two, it would give him the chance to learn more about the process Jisoo goes through to come out that flawless in her pictures. Oh, who is he kidding? Mostly he just wants to make sure that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to the other guys with whom she's working with today.

I know, I know, he's being kind of an idiot. It's something that easier said than done though, and he just can't help himself.

“Oh, it wouldn't be a bother to me, if it's okay with you guys though?” Jennie nervously stutters. She has no idea what is wrong with her. She usually manages to show a better collected image of herself, but she can't seem to locate her cool right in this moment. 

“Hyung, would it be a bother to you?” Namjoon calmly asks the other guy, who it seems has forgotten how to speak, so he just shakes his head no. I guess it's time for Yoongi to stop lying to himself. He does have a crush on Jennie, and what better way to get to know her than by using this chance Namjoon is presenting him with. 

With that finally settled, all three walk the short distance to where Yoongi parked his car in relative silence. 

 

 

“So where are you buying Jisoo the food from?” Namjoon asks once they have settled inside of the car. Namjoon is sitting in the back seat, while having made Jennie sit in the passenger seat. He knows that Yoongi probably wanted to strangle him when he suggested that, but he stayed quiet since they're not alone. 

“Oh, you know that restaurant that's a couple of minutes from here, almost around the corner?” Yoongi just nods his head, since she seems to be asking him. “Well, they sale some pretty good salads there. Just turn here, and I'll tell you when we're close,” Namjoon stays quiet after that, until Jennie tells them where to park. 

“Are you guys going to want anything?” Jennie asks before she gets off. “They have a pretty good salad called Bad Farmer, it comes with roasted chicken and salmon, it's their most popular one,” Namjoon just shrugs, and gets off the car as well, followed by Yoongi. 

While all three have an order of the bad farmer, for Jisoo, Jennie just gets her a plain salad with lots of green vegetables. She also remembers to get her an organic fruit juice. 

“You're only getting Jisoo that?” Namjoon asks on seeing the difference between theirs compared to the other girl’s. “Ne, right now she's in the middle of a photo shoot, and since she's going to most likely film a CF with them pretty soon, Jisoo has to sadly maintain her figure, which means only salads for the foreseeable future.” 

“Damn, that sucks,” Yoongi comments. It being the first time he's talked since Jennie has been in his presence, so it kind of catches her by surprise. It's kind of why she only nods her head. The other guy has a pretty sexy drawl. I guess another thing for her to drive crazy with. 

“So where is the studio located Jennie-ssi?” Namjoon asks as soon as they're once again sitting inside the car. “Oh, that's a little farther from here, and Sunbaenim, I don't mind you just calling me Jennie.” 

“Well than, you should call me Namjoon as well, I don't mind.” 

“Arraseo Namjoon-ah,” Jennie tries to say that as comfortably as she can, but it's kind of hard too. Especially since the way she learned Korean was the formal way. 

“Anyways, are you sure that it's okay for us to go with you?” Namjoon asks a couple of seconds later. “Ne, I texted Jisoo’s manager, and she said it was fine. She kind of wants to meet you too.” 

“Wow, no pressure I guess,” Namjoon nervously responds. He can't help but feel flattered as well. If her manager wants to get to know him, than that means that Jisoo has spoken to her about him before. 

 

After shyly telling Yoongi, who has started to speak with her a little more, in which direction to turn, they're finally parking in an underground parking spot. They soon follow behind Jennie to the elevator located pretty near, and make their way to the fifth floor. 

Once they're finally inside of where the process takes place, it's a pretty hectic and chaotic environment. There's so many staff members bringing back and forth outfits, and shoes of different styles and sizes. There is also flashing lights going off somewhere not too far from where they're standing. 

Yoongi is pretty intrigued, one of his hobbies is photography, and getting the chance to be so close and personal to the process it takes to create magazine pictures, is pretty interesting. 

“Annyeong Jennie, are you looking for Jisoo?” An older lady with a bobbed haircut, on the short side, with wired framed glasses asks as soon as they approach closer to where the staff is located. “Ne Unnie, how are you?” Jennie asks, while giving a hug to whom seems to be Jisoo’s manager, she's actually Jennie’s too.

“I'm doing good, and which one of you guys is Namjoon-ah, Mina mentioned you to me,” the manager asks on seeing the two guys standing behind Jennie. “Oh, annyeonghaseyo, I'm Kim Namjoon-imnida, nice to meet you, and this is my hyung Min Yoongi,” they both shake hands with the older lady. 

“It's nice to meet you guys as well, I'm Jisoo’s manager Eunbi. Anyways, right now Jisoo is just finishing some individual pictures with the last two members, and than she'll have an hour break. This photo shoot turned out to be more concepts than I was led to believe, so we’ll probably be here a little longer.”

“Oh, that sucks, is she going to be filming a commercial with them as well?” Jennie asks. “Ne, it's an LG commercial. Apparently there's going to be a storyline, and it will involve different locations, so she's going to have to be missing some more classes than we thought she would have too, but anyways, I'm sure you guys came here to see Jisoo, so just go on ahead,” all three nod their heads, and politely bow, before leaving. 

The rest of the way is spent in silence. Namjoon is feeling kind of nervous about what Jisoo’s reaction will be on seeing Namjoon here in her environment. Jennie had informed him on their way here that she hadn't told Jisoo that she was bringing them with her. 

The nerves are soon forgotten though, once he catches a glimpse of Jisoo with a huge smile on her face. She has her long dark hair in a side braid, while wearing a short black skirt, knee high socks, white t-shirt, with a dark blazer. The brand she seems to be modeling are school uniforms. 

It seems that it's going to take Namjoon a long time to get used to Jisoo’s beauty. More so when her beautiful smile is now directed in his direction. I guess his question is now answered. Jisoo seems to be pleasantly surprised that he's here. 

Namjoon happiness is short lived though, when he notices the way one of the Ikon members is staring in Jisoo’s direction as well. I guess he was right to suspect that something like this would happen, but he's glad to see that at least Jisoo is not staring at the other guy in any special way. 

A couple of minutes later, the photographer calls for a break. Jisoo is about to make her way in their direction where Namjoon, Jennie, and surprisingly Yoongi are standing, when she's halted by a hand on her wrist. 

“Um, Jisoo, do you want to join us for lunch? Our manager brought plenty for all of us,” Bobby nervously asks. “Oh, um, Kamsahamnida Jiwon-ssi, but I actually texted my sachon to bring me food, and she's standing over there,” Jisoo says, tilting her head towards where the other three are standing. 

On seeing how a taller guy is staring daggers in his direction, Jiwon nervously let's go of Jisoo’s small wrist. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he should've known someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be single. Oh well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be, so with an eye smile he politely leaves. 

 

After that, Jisoo once again makes her way in their direction, this time feeling kind of nervous. She hopes Namjoon didn't misunderstand the situation in a bad a way. It would worry her for there to be some form of conflict when they're just getting to know each other. 

“Annyeong guys, this is a nice surprise, oh and nice to finally get the chance to meet you Yoongi-ssi,” Jisoo kind of wants to cringe with how chipper she sounded when she said that. “Uh, ne, it's pretty cool to be here. I've always been kind of curious about the process it takes to do these kinds of photos,” the comment takes Jennie by surprise, more so since this is the most the older guys has said so far since she's been with him. 

“Yeah, one of Yoongi Hyung’s hobbies is photography,” Namjoon awkwardly says. The effects from the slight jealous rage he felt awhile ago are finally dissipating. It helps a lot that Jisoo is smiling brightly at him. I guess Hoseok is right, he has no reason to mistrust Jisoo. 

“So you guys brought food for you guys as well?” Jennie just nods her head. “Daebak, I won't have to eat by myself at least. Come on, let's go find somewhere else to sit where it's quieter,” the rest just follow the pretty excited girl, while smiling because of her hyper personality. 

 

“Aww Jennie, you're salad looks better than mine!” Jisoo exclaims after they've located a break room with some tables. “Mianhae Jisoo, but you know this is what you have to eat for the next couple of days,” seeing Jisoo pouting so cutely makes Namjoon want to buy her as much food as he possibly can. 

“Omo, fine, fine, but wow, I never expected to see you guys here,” Jisoo says, while opening her stupid plain looking salad. She almost wants to drool when she sees what the other three are going to eat. On seeing that expression, Namjoon grabs some roasted chicken with his chopsticks, and offers it to Jisoo. 

“Namjoon, don't give her any, don't fall for her tricks,” Jennie complains on seeing what the other guy is doing. They're currently sitting in a squared table, with both guys facing in the girls direction. 

“Yah Jennie, he’s only giving me one little tiny piece of chicken, what's wrong with that?” Jennie just rolls her eyes. On seeing that Yoongi breaks out into his gummy smile, making Jennie feel like she's being attacked. 

“Gomowo Namjoon. I'm pretty glad I got the chance to see you. The next couple of days I'm going to be pretty busy, so who knows when we'll be able to hang out again,” Namjoon does his signature dimpled smile on hearing that. 

“But why does it feel like we’re on a double date?” Jisoo randomly asks, earning a hit on her side from Jennie’s elbow. “Yah, it was just a simple question Jennie, no need to get so violet,” yes, Jisoo is aware that she might be going too far, but if it helps things move along, what reason does Jennie have to get so angry about? 

“Well, anyways, do you know when you'll be free?” Namjoon asks, wanting to change the subject for the moment. He's pretty sure he's taken things too far with Yoongi as well, so he doesn't want the older guy to kill him once they get home. 

“I think I'll be free this Saturday. I'll probably have a lot of catching up to do with my assignments on Sunday, so if you want to do something on that day, just let me know beforehand,” Namjoon just nods his head on hearing that. 

The next couple of minutes are spent in silence, while all four eat their food. Of course Namjoon gives Jisoo some more pieces of chicken and salmon, while trying to ignore Jennie’s death glares. 

“You know, this Saturday Yoongi hyung is performing at the underground club I told you about yesterday Jisoo. Would you girls be interested in going?” Namjoon is the first to break the silence. 

“Ne, ne, that sounds pretty fun Namjoon, what do you think Jennie?” Jisoo excitedly asks the other girl, while grabbing a hold of her arm. 

“Um, I don't know Jisoo, only if it's okay with Yoongi Sunbaenim?” Jennie nervously asks, making slight contact with the shorter guy. 

“Oh, you can call me Yoongi, and it's fine, since you guys are going with us there shouldn't be a problem with you guys going in,” Yoongi can feel his eyes ears warming up when he says that. But, he has to really grow a pair, and stop relying on Jisoo and Namjoon doing all the work for them. 

By now he's kind of suspicious that Jennie is probably interested in him as well, so if he wants to get to know her better, he has got to stop being shy all the time when he's in her presence. 

“Oh, okay Yoongi-ah, you can call me Jennie too, and yeah, it sounds pretty fun,” on hearing that Jisoo let's out a cheer, and raises her hand for a high five. Jennie once again rolls her eyes, while Namjoon continues to find everything Jisoo does so cute. 

“Well than, I'll text Jisoo on Friday the details,” Namjoon says. They would've continued talking, but Jisoo’s hair and makeup stylist interrupts them. 

“Jisoo, the photographer is asking for you, so I have to change your hairstyle and makeup again. This time we're going to be doing sportswear,” Jisoo sighs on hearing that, but nonetheless she was happy to have been able to see Namjoon, even if it was only for a little bit. 

“Ne, Mina Unnie. Oh, before we go, this is Kim Namjoon,” Namjoon quickly stands up and gives a small bow. “Namjoon, this my Unnie Mina. She's the one in charge of making me look semi decent in my pictures, and this Namjoon’s hyung, Min Yoongi,” they all quickly say hi. 

“Jisoo told me you could be a model, and she wasn't lying,” Namjoon blushes on hearing that. “Anyways, it was nice to meet you guys, Jisoo let's go,” Jisoo once again sighs, but follows along. Before she leaves, she turns back around to give Namjoon a little wink. 

“I guess that means we have to get going too. I have some homework to catch up on, and I'm pretty sure you guys have to go to your next class,” Jennie comments, while cleaning up the now empty plates. 

“Ne, do you want me to drop you off first?” Yoongi nervously asks. “Oh, if it's not a bother for you, I would appreciate it,” Jennie shyly responds. 

 

As soon as they drop off Jennie, Namjoon says bye, with a see you next week comment. Likewise Yoongi says the same thing. 

After that they are quiet for a couple of minutes, while they make their way back to the university campus. That is until Yoongi breaks the silence. 

“Normally I would want to kill you for what you did today Namjoon, but yeah, you and Hoseok were right. I do have feelings for Jennie, so gomowo,” they both just stupidly smile at each other for a second.

It's sometimes kind of hard to believe that it was thanks to a dog that Namjoon got the chance to know Jisoo, but he has a lot to thank Dalgom for. Maybe he should buy him a toy for the next time he sees him.


	4. We were meant to be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo meets some unexpected friends. She also finds herself really missing Namjoon. Her mom said what? God, why are parents so embarrassing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasn't been proofread, but I really wanted to post it. It has been more then a month since I've worked on this story. It just ended up getting longer then I thought it would.

Jisoo is so done with the rest of her week, but the sad part is that it’s only Wednesday. The LG commercial was set up for Thursday morning, leading all the way up to Friday in the afternoon, (although there was a high chance that they might finish sooner.) On Tuesday and today, she has been going over the script. 

 

So far from what she’s read of it, it will be as embarrassing as her previous one. According to what she’s seen, her character will be in love with Hanbin’s, while Jiwon and Jinhwan will be interested in her. 

 

When she tells Jennie about it a couple hours later, the latter starts laughing. At the same time she can’t help herself from cringing, even just picturing it, Jennie already feels her fingers curling. 

 

“Daebak, only you would get stuck with something like this. I wonder what Namjoon-ah will think about it?” Jennie curiously asks, causing Jisoo to thoughtfully ask, “Hmm, what do you mean?” When the younger girl asks that.

 

“It’s because you didn’t see his expression the other day, but when Jiwon-ssi grabbed you from your wrist, Namjoon glared at him so hard that he immediately let go of you. I’m not going to lie though, I would’ve been scared too if I was the other guy. I mean I know Namjoon is such a clumsy nerd, but from first impressions, he does look kind of scary,” Jisoo just rolls her eyes upon hearing that. 

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, but with those adorable dimples, it’s so easy to see that he’s just such a big marshmallow. But anyways, are you excited for Saturday night?” On hearing that question Jennie let’s out a slight squeal. 

 

“Ne, I’m so excited, we usually never have the chance to do anything fun. Maybe it’s a sign that we should talk to more people,” Jennie thoughtfully says. “Well that’s kind of hard to do when most of the girls at our college don’t really like us,” Jisoo reminds Jennie. 

 

“Well I think is more of a they don’t really like me kind of thing, with it comes it you, they seem to admire you, they even want to hang out with you before they realize we’re a package deal,” Jisoo rolls her eyes again. “Maybe they would like you more if you smiled more often. Your gummy smile is so adorable Jeundeukie.” 

 

“Ugh, shut up Jisoo, I hate it when you call me like that,” Jennie will never admit it to the other girl, but she actually does kind of like it. It still doesn’t stop from embarrassing her when Jisoo calls her that in front of other people. “Oh, and speaking of that, you better not call me that in front of Yoongi-yah on Saturday.” 

 

“Omo Jennie, you and Yoongi-ssi are already on first name basis, when did that happen?” 

 

“You know when it happened Jisoo, you were there when he said I could talk to him more comfortably,” Jisoo is not standing face to face with the other girl, but she’s pretty sure that now she’s the one rolling her eyes at her right in this moment. 

 

“Well anyways, I’ll let you get back to your work. Sometime on Saturday morning you have too, but I mean you really have to come with me to the mall. I have nothing to wear to this underground club thing that we’re going to go on Saturday night.” 

 

“Fine Jennie, I’ll see you on Saturday morning then. Just please don’t wake me up too early. I have no idea at what time I’ll be getting home on Friday night,” with a mumbled yes from Jennie, Jisoo tries to once again immerse herself in studying the script, but even she finds it too embarrassing to continue, so she decides she’ll just wing it come tomorrow morning. 

 

So after finishing that Jisoo goes ahead and fills up Dalgom’s water and food bowl, as well as takes out her vegetable salad, which she just bought yesterday. She’s really starting to miss normal food. Once the commercial is done on Friday, the first thing she’s going to eat on Saturday for dinner is a big fat hamburger, with some curly fries. Maybe they’ll go out to eat first before going to the club. 

 

Now that she’s done with her food, Jisoo decides to sit on the couch for a couple of minutes while she waits for the food to digest. But now she finds herself feeling kind of bored. Jisoo even finds herself missing Namjoon. Which is kind of crazy, since it has only been two days that she has gone without seeing him. 

 

She finds herself wondering what he’s doing right now, and then she realizes that it has only been like an hour since they last texted. It probably means that he’s still studying, so she doesn’t want to bother him. 

 

Once in awhile, when Jisoo finds herself alone with her thoughts, she can’t help but find it hard to believe how things happened so suddenly. She never knew, or even thought for one second that Kim Namjoon felt the same way about her that she feels for him. 

 

She doesn’t want to jump the gun and put a label on their relationship just yet though, especially when it has only been two weeks that they even started to get to know each other. Bedsides that, there is one thing she is really sure about, and that’s the ever growing feelings in her heart. The more she gets to know the older guy, the harder she falls for him. 

 

Deciding that it’s better to be productive instead about worrying about a faceless future, Jisoo decides to run a couple of miles on the treadmill that she keeps in her spare room. She has a small workout room set up in there, it really comes in handy, especially for those days when she’s not in the mood to go to the gym with Jennie, or for their Pilates class. 

 

Jennie is always on the look out for new ways to have fun workouts, because according to her, doing the same routine everyday can get kind of boring. Of course she’s right though, having to do cardio daily does seem kind of repetitive, and tiring. But running, or jogging does make the time go by faster, and it’s a really good form of distraction. 

 

The only thoughts in her head when she’s working out the rest of her body is the beat of her heart, the pounding of her feet, and the sound of her breaths, trying to slowly breathe in and out. Since she’s usually working out with music, that helps completely vanish any other thoughts, or problems she’s currently facing. 

 

Just when she’s about to make it to the third mile, her phone starts ringing, letting her know that she has an incoming call. On the display it shows that it’s a call from her mom. She tends to check up on Jisoo every once in awhile, more so when Jisoo has gone a couple of weeks without calling her first. 

 

“Annyeong Eomma,” Jisoo breathing kind of hard says. “What in the world were you doing that you didn’t answer the call sooner?” Her mom sounding pretty suspicious asks. Any parent in her place would have wrong thoughts when their only daughter takes awhile to answer, and when she does answer, her harsh breathing makes it seem like she was up to no good. 

 

“Eomma! I was just running a couple of miles on the treadmill. Tomorrow I have to shoot a CF, so I’ve been watching my diet.” 

 

“Sorry dear, I just didn’t know what to think, with you sounding all out of breath and everything,” Jisoo just gives a huge sigh. Her mom can be pretty dirty minded sometimes. It’s not like she doesn’t know that Jisoo is such a workaholic, so she’s tends to rarely go out. Maybe for now it’s best for Jisoo not to mention to her mom about Namjoon just yet.

 

She can already picture her mom asking her to bring Namjoon to the house for a meet and greet, followed by her mom embarrassing her. That’s the only thing that sucks about living ten minutes away from your parents house. At least her dad is a little more quiet, and rarely tends to be overprotective of her. 

 

“Jisoo, I hope your form of diet involves you at least eating some food and not starving yourself,” since her mom sounds pretty worried when she says that, Jisoo doesn’t mind reassuring her. “Ne eomma, I’ve been eating salads, which I’m so tired of by the way, but this is the life I chose, so I can’t complain.” 

 

“You sound tired honey,” her mom has no qualms about complaining though. Jisoo already knows what her mom will be saying next. It’s the same conversation they have whenever they talk on the phone, or see each other in person. 

 

“This is why I told you that you should just quit school and do one thing. You’re going to tire yourself out sooner at the rate that you’re going.”

 

“Eomma, we’ve had this conversation a thousand times already. I want to have something else I can fall back on when I’m no longer scoring shoots, or commercials. Working in this industry is pretty limited. New prettier girls are always trying to break their way into it here.”

 

Her mom just sighs, while quietly mumbling, “Arraseo, but anyways, you haven’t stayed for a home cooked meal in more then two months Jisoo, it’s not like you live that far away. So I doubt it’s that hard for you to at least come for dinner every once in awhile.”

 

“Eomma, I don’t have time right now. I have no idea how long I’ll be filming. On Saturday Jennie and me are hanging out. We got invited to this club with some new friends, and on Sunday I’ll be pretty busy catching up on all the assignments I missed these last few days, so it’s going to be awhile before I can stop by.”

 

Jisoo is pretty sure any other time her mom would whined about her only child not giving her enough attention, but the fact that Jisoo is actually doing something fun for once seems to be the only thing her mom is able to focus on.

 

“Which new friends?” Seen it seems this conversation is going to take longer then Jisoo anticipated, she decides to put her mom on speaker, while she just walks the last two miles. 

 

“Just a couple new friends,” the fact that Jisoo sounded pretty invasive raises her mom instincts to their fullest. She knows that her daughter is hiding something from her, and she’s pretty sure it’s a three letter word that starts with a B and ends with a Y. 

 

“When are you going to bring your boyfriend home for dinner?” Jisoo groans on hearing that question. Nothing, but Jisoo means nothing, has been able to get past her mom. She often tends to wonder if all moms are like this. 

 

“Ugh, eomma, right now we’re barely getting to know each other. It’s only been like two weeks that we started talking, so I can’t just say to him that you want him home for dinner. He would probably get freaked out,” deciding that it’s best not to lie to her mom, since it’s something she has never really been good at, Jisoo just tells her the truth.

 

“Fine, fine, can I least know his name, or is that too much to ask?” Her mom’s sassy question is a dead giveaway to Jisoo from whom she got her sassiness from. 

 

“His name is Kim Namjoon, he was born in 94, and is at the top percent in our university,” if Jisoo is kind of bragging, she can’t help it, like seriously, who wouldn’t do it in her place, especially with the amazing guy Namjoon is. 

 

“I’m giving you no more then a month to date him before you bring him over for dinner. Also bring Dalgom, I miss not having the little guy accompanying me for my morning walks,” Jisoo just sighs, and mumbles a quiet yes. It’s not like her mom really gave her much of choice. 

 

With a couple more complaints and questions of where did her mom go wrong to have such a rebel child, Jisoo finally manages to hang up on her, with a promise of visiting her in a couple of weeks, while accompanied by Namjoon. The thought of that does manage to make Jisoo feel pressured. Who knows if they’ll even still be together by then. 

 

 

15 minutes later Jisoo is finally done with her workout, and does some body stretches to cool down. The time on her phone shows that it’s close to eight at night. Jisoo has no idea how time goes by so fast. Tomorrow she’s going to have a pretty hectic schedule, so she’s knows she has to be a responsible adult and be in bed before ten. 

 

After showering, brushing her teeth, and doing a face cleansing, Jisoo decides to check her emails. Seeing a couple of messages from two of her professors, Jisoo decides to read over some of the notes that were sent to her. 

 

She had been so immersed in her subjects, that without even realizing it, it was now getting close to 11. Even though she wants to continue studying some more, she knows how tired she’ll be feeling tomorrow. So with a text to Namjoon wishing him a goodnight, as well as him wishing her the same, Jisoo manages to finally succumb to sleep, with the small snores of Dalgom who’s laying on his bed next to hers lulling her. 

 

 

The alarm goes off way too soon at six in the morning, but since it seems like she actually slept pretty deeply for once, Jisoo is feeling really refreshed. In about 30 minutes Eunbi Unnie will be picking her up, so Jisoo quickly releases her bladder, brushes her teeth, as well as combs her hair. Seeing that she still has about 15 minutes left, she decides to clean her face too. 

 

After that she quickly puts on a pair of skinny ripped jeans, paired up with a tie dyed crop top, and some puma pink sneakers. 

 

A bing on her phone alerts her that she doesn’t have time for anything else, so with a, “I’m going,” text message to Eunbi, Jisoo fills Dalgom’s food bowl, and water bowl once again. Jisoo is going to have to remember to text Jennie to come check on her dog when she has time. 

 

Probably bringing him to live with her wasn’t such a good idea. Given that Jisoo’s mom works from home as a book editor, she has more time on her hands to take care of him. So maybe the smart thing to do would be to take him back to her parents house. But, having Dalgom with her makes her feels less lonely. 

 

The honking of a car snaps Jisoo out of her musings, and grabbing her purse, and locking the door, she finally makes her way to Eunbi’s car. 

 

The first location for the commercial shoot was going to be in a beach. It was a pretty nice coincidence that the weather was now improving. It was now mid April, so pretty soon the hotter weather would be arriving. 

 

The first two hours went by pretty fast, with a flurry of activity. The staff people were running in every direction trying to gather the things needed to commence filming. Jisoo was lucky to have a trailer to herself, which was where she would be changing her wardrobes and touching up on her hair and makeup. 

 

The atmosphere with the Ikon members wasn’t too awkward. Maybe a little weird with Jiwon, given what Jennie had told her the night before about Namjoon glaring at the other guy, but other than that Jisoo felt pretty comfortable with all them.

 

So the filming ended up transpiring pretty smoothly, that the director was even hoping they would be done either today or early tomorrow morning. At around midday, they had their first break of the day. This time Jisoo chose to sit with the rest of the members. All of them were pretty fun.

 

Although Jisoo felt much more comfortable conversing with Yunhyeong and Jiwon, given that all three were born in 95. The other members referred to her as Noona though, feeling a little more comfortable with her, well, except for Jinhwan, who was the oldest one here. 

 

“So that guy that came the other day is your boyfriend?” Jiwon curiously asks. He still finds himself slightly crushing on the beautiful girl. “We have only been dating for a few weeks, so we’re not there yet,” Jisoo calmly states. 

 

“Ah, okay, well if things. . .” Suspecting what the other guy is about to say, Jisoo decides to interrupt him. “I’ve been crushing on him for two years though. He’s such an amazing guy,” Jisoo feels kind of guilty when she notices how Jiwon deflated, but she doesn’t want people to take her feelings lightly. What she’s felt for Namjoon goes far beyond just a simple crush. Obviously it’s not love yet, but if she lets her feelings nurture with time and care, she’s pretty sure they’ll eventually get to that place.

 

After that they go back to filming. Jisoo isn’t even aware how time goes by so fast. One moment she’s running at the beach, and the next thing she knows the sun is finally setting, meaning that there’s going to be a change of scenery.

 

The next location takes place in a club, with strobing lights, and lots of extras. How close she has to be standing with Hanbin makes her feel kind of awkward at first, but over time she manages to get back to professional mode. 

 

There’s a scene where she has an almost kiss with Jiwon, but luckily they manage to get it right on the third take. Any more then that and Jisoo was kind of afraid that Jiwon would end up confessing to her. The smoldering in his eyes was kind of a giveaway. 

 

Finally, around one in the morning, the last scene is about to commence. Jisoo is way past the point of just being sleepy and tired. At this point she feels like death itself. Thanks to that Mina has to add a little bit more concealer and blush to her face. At least that way maybe she won’t look as haggard. 

 

The last scene takes place on a rooftop, while sitting on a couch, sandwiched in between Hanbin and Jiwon. Jisoo is honestly so tired that she’s no longer even aware of her surroundings. She’s pretty sure that her mind is now on autopilot. She’s guessing that she’s doing a decent job, since the director has only yelled cut three or four times. 

 

By the fifth run thru, everything seems to come out pretty well, since the tired staff and director finally yell, “That’s a wrap!” With a couple of bows thanking the staff, they all end up clapping, just glad to know that it’s finally over. With a “nice meeting you guys,” Jisoo is finally ushered to her dressing room.

 

Mina and Eunbi, who are equally as tired as she is, patiently wait for Jisoo to change into her street clothes. All three make their way on tired feet to the car, where Eunbi proceeds to drop off Jisoo first, since she lives pretty far away. She’ll be crashing at Mina’s for the rest of the night. It’s not the first time she’s done that. 

 

“Oh Jisoo-ah, before you leave, I just want to tell you that Director Song was really impressed with you today, that he would like to recommend you for an appearance on a new drama, but will talk about this tomorrow. For now just rest,” Jisoo just slowly nods her head, not even aware of what the other said. 

 

At least she knows for a fact that Jennie managed to take Dalgom for his doggy breaks twice today, or else Jisoo would’ve been welcomed in a different manner. Not even knowing what she’s doing Jisoo quickly washes the make up off her face, and changes into a long white t-shirt that reaches all the way to her thighs. Jisoo is also pretty sure she texted Namjoon, but she’s not sure what she told him.

 

The last thing she sees before her brain finally crashes is that the time on her clock, located next to her dresser, says that it is now approaching three in the morning. With a sigh, and repositioning of her body, Jisoo’s brain quickly goes off into dreamland.

 

 

 

“Namjoon-ah, Yoongi hyung, Taehyung texted me asking if it’s okay for Jungkook to bring two friends to the club tomorrow night?” Hoseok loudly asks, waking up the whole household at eight in the morning. 

 

Seeing as now that he has been woken up, and will probably not be able to go back to sleep, Namjoon slowly gets up from his bed, and makes his way into the living room where Hoseok is currently sitting at. 

 

A couple of seconds later, Yoongi growls, “What the fuck is Taehyung doing texting you at this godforsaken time?” While peeking his head out into the living room, where the two younger guys are now situated at, with Namjoon closing his eyes, while the other one is eagerly awaiting his answer. 

 

Hoseok just shrugs, followed by, “We have classes early in the morning today.” Yoongi just glares at the other guy. “Who the hell are these two people that Jungkook wants to bring? I thought he only had Taehyung and Jimin as friends?”

 

Hoseok releases a laugh with how serious the other guy sounded when he asked that, so he doesn’t hesitate to let Taehyung know what Yoongi said. “Anyways, it’s these girls that I’ve seen a couple of times. They’re pretty amazing dancers, especially for their young age,” Hoseok quickly elaborates. 

 

“Is he interested in one of them?” Yoongi curiously asks. “Hyung, the more important question is why hasn’t Jungkook introduced them to us before?” Namjoon questions, while still maintaining his eyes closed. 

 

Namjoon went to sleep pretty late last night, since he was working on his psychology subject up into two in the morning. He was also hoping that Jisoo would text him, letting him know that she got home safe and sound, but that never happened. Or maybe she did, but Namjoon so far hasn’t had time to check his messages this morning. 

 

“Hmm, interesting,” Hoseok quietly murmurs. After reading whatever is on the phone he releases a pretty loud laugh. That only manages to further anger Yoongi who was about to fall asleep again. “So get this, according to Taehyung both girls are into Jungkook, but he’s not getting the memo.” 

 

Namjoon does release a laugh on hearing that, even though he laughs with his eyes still closed. “That does sound like Jungkook, he such an idiot,” Yoongi lowly grumbles, letting Namjoon know that he agrees with his statement. 

 

A couple of seconds later Hoseok gets another message, but this time from Jungkook letting him know that those girls aren’t interested in him. 

 

“I guess the idiots are some other people,” Hoseok quietly mumbles, “But anyways, Jungkook thinks that since Jisoo and Jennie will be going as well, they would like hanging out with other people that are not just us guys,” on hearing Jisoo and Jennie’s names, both guys quickly open their eyes. 

 

“That’s true, speaking of Jisoo, I’m going to go check if she texted me last night,” the other two guys just quietly sigh, watching the younger guy make his way to his room. Even though Namjoon just started dating Jisoo, he’s already pretty whipped. They can only imagine how much worse he’s going to get in the future. 

 

 

On Friday Jisoo spent most of her morning in bed. Although Dalgom did wake her up at seven to take him outside to release his bladder, and other bodily fluids. When she took care of that she right away went back to sleep. 

 

Jisoo would’ve liked to have continued sleeping until the afternoon, if two calls hadn’t woken her up. The first was from Eunbi, asking Jisoo if she had given any further thought to the whole acting in a drama thing. Given that Jisoo had basically been sleep walking late last night, she had no clue what her manager was even talking about. 

 

On further explaining the situation to her, Jisoo told her that she needed to think about it. Given that the time was only ten, and since she didn’t have to go to the classes till Monday, Jisoo decided to go back to sleep. 

 

Just when she was about to close her eyes, her phone once again woke up her. This time it was an incoming call from Jennie.

 

“You better have a good reason for calling me this early Jeundeukie,” with a croaky voice, Jisoo says to the other girl. “Oh, mianhae Jisoo, it’s just that I was talking to Eunbi, so I thought you were awake by now,” since Jennie actually sounds sorry for once, Jisoo gets over her irritation. 

 

“Fine, fine, it’s okay, but anyways, what’s up? Why did you call me at ten in the morning?” 

 

Jennie releases a deep sigh, and quickly launches into the reason for her call, “So since you’re filming ended sooner then we both thought it would, how about we have a girls night out today? It’s been awhile since we’ve gone shopping or gotten pedicures,” when the other girl still hasn’t said anything, Jennie continues with her begging. 

 

“Please Jichu, it’s the first time I’m going to be hanging out with Yoongi-yah, and I’m really hoping this ends up being a date, and that it’ll lead to future ones, with just us two, so I want to look as beautiful as I possibly can.” 

 

“Ugh, you always look beautiful, but fine, at what time do you want to go?” Jisoo asks, deciding that it’s time to get up. And anyways, her stomach seems to be hungry. 

 

“You’re not going to any of your classes today right?” Jennie asks, while she’s making her way to her next class. On seeing Yoongi and Namjoon at the other end of the building, she gives them a small wave, which they return, before they leave off to their next class as well. 

 

“Ne, I’m way too tired, and anyways, I only had two lectures today, and one of them already ended, while the other one is supposed to start in like 15 minutes.” 

 

“Okay, well my lecture ends in an hour, so how about we meet up in an hour and half at the café that we usually go too,” Jisoo hums her approval, while her phone releases a bing, letting her know that she just got a text message. 

 

“Okay, sounds good, and I just got a message from Namjoon-ah, telling me that he’s sorry for not texting me sooner, but that his morning has been kind of hectic.” 

 

“That’s crazy, I was just about to tell you that I just saw them right now, it looks like they were heading to their next class though,” Jennie quickly explains, already anticipating how Jisoo would ask what the other said.

 

“That’s too bad, I was just about to ask you to ask Namjoon at what time we’re meeting tomorrow. Between my busy schedule, and Namjoon working hard on his bachelor degree, we haven’t had the chance to talk as often.” 

 

“Didn’t he say that he would let you know today though?” Jennie asks, while standing outside of her lecture hall. She had already taken a peek inside of the classroom, and it seemed like her professor wasn’t here yet. 

 

“Yeah, but I guess I’m just pretty excited, so it’s kind of hard to be patient,” Jisoo responds, while rummaging inside of her refrigerator to see what she has in there to eat. When she doesn’t find anything she releases a sigh. All she found was more salads, which is something she’s not eating if she can help it. 

 

“Well, at least today we have a busy day ahead of us, so you’ll be able to get distracted. Oh, we should also go to the movies later on. It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.” 

 

“Omo, that does sound like fun, well I guess I have to get ready. I think I’m going to at the café before you get there. But, I’ll let you get to your class. See you later Jennie,” Jennie just hums, and quickly hangs up. It seems it was just on time as well, since not too far from where she’s standing, she sees her professor approaching. 

 

 

After brushing her teeth, and taking a shower, Jisoo looks through her closet to see what options she has to wear today. She decides to wear some blue jean shorts, paired up with a white crop top, and since they’ll be walking around, she decides to wear her white adidas, that way she’s more comfortable. 

 

As soon as she’s dressed the penetrating stare of Dalgom makes her feel bad. He’s staring at her with the saddest eye expression on his adorable face.

 

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been paying attention to you lately boy. How do you feel about me taking you to the park tomorrow morning ?” Dalgom releases a playful bark on hearing that. Since it seems that she still has time, Jisoo hurriedly blows dries her hair, puts it up in a high ponytail and decides to apply some light make up on her face. 

 

Soon after she checks the time on her phone, letting her know that she has half an hour to make it to the café. Trying to ignore her grumbling stomach, Jisoo quickly grabs her white purse, and makes sure she has her wallet and credit cards in there. It seems today she’ll be spending some hard earned money. 

 

About ten minutes later Jisoo finds herself sitting down at a table, having ordered a large caramel macchiato, with a ham sandwich. For now this will have to suffice. 

 

The first bite of that sandwich is everything to Jisoo though. She almost lets out loud moan, but at the last minute she manages to stop herself. That would’ve been really embarrassing. 

 

“It’s good to be eating carbs again right?” Jennie asks a few minutes later, taking a sip of the caramel frappe Jisoo had already ordered for her, while happily sitting down. 

 

“Ne, I missed eating these things. The last good meal I had was last Sunday when Namjoon set up that picnic for us at the park,” for a second both girls go quiet, while enjoying their caffeinated drinks. 

 

Jisoo breaks the silence a couple of minutes later once she’s done with her food though. “So are you ready to get going?” 

 

Jennie nods her head, “Ne, I called Jiyoon Unnie to see if she had any bookings available today, and she said she did around four in the afternoon, so we have time for some shopping first, and then we’ll go get our pedicures. Are you going to want to do a manicure as well?” Jennie asks, while following behind Jisoo, who is already exiting the building. 

 

Jisoo takes a look at her nails, and seeing how her cuticles look pretty ugly, as well as her nails being long, with the nail polish being chipped, she gives a nod of her head. 

 

After halting a taxi, they end up in the center of Seoul, and decide to just walk around for a bit, that way they can do some window shopping as well.

 

The first store they make a stop at is at Victoria’s Secret for some new bras and panties. It looks like there’s a sale going on. After half an hour of looking for underclothes, Jisoo settles on a matching red bra and red panty set, as well as some other different colored ones. 

 

“Now where should would we go?” Jennie asks, walking on ahead with her purchases. 

 

“We should go to forever 21,” Jisoo makes that suggestion, especially when she realizes how the store is located right across the street from the Victoria’s Secret one. 

 

 

“What kind of style of clothes do you even wear to an underground club?” Jennie questions a couple of minutes later, while pulling out some black colored dresses, and dark colored skirts.

 

“I have no idea,” Jisoo answers, almost bumping into two taller girls, one with blonde hair, who looks like she’s mixed, and the other one with red golden hair, with the smallest waist Jisoo has ever seen on a person. 

 

“Mianhae,” Jisoo quietly says to the two girls, after narrowly missing hitting them. “Gwenchana,” the red headed girl sweetly answers. Jisoo finds them pretty adorable, even though they’re both taller then Jennie and her. 

 

“So anyways, I really like this black skirt paired off with this white blouse. A while ago I saw the cutest thigh high boots that will totally look cute together with this,” Jennie excitedly says. 

 

Jisoo is kind of distracted with what she overheard the other two girls saying though, that she’s not really paying attention to what Jennie is even talking about.

 

“I’m so excited that Jungkook invited us to that underground club,” the red headed girl excitedly exclaims. Jisoo knows for a fact that there’s probably other Jungkook’s she could be referring too, but mentioning that name in sequence with underground club piques Jisoo’s curiosity. 

 

“So you guys are going to an underground club too?” Jisoo not being able to herself, impulsively asks, startling the two girls. “Oh, um, ne,” the blonde girl tentatively answers. 

 

“Oh daebak, we’re going to one tomorrow as well. It’s going to be our first time, so we’re kind of having issues on deciding what we should be wearing,” the two other girls find Jisoo looking kind of familiar, so they stay frozen in place. More so once they realize that they’ve seen her in magazines and commercials before. 

 

“You’re a model right?” The red headed girl suddenly blurts that out after they had both been in awkward silence for a couple of seconds. “Ah, ne, I’m Kim Jisoo, nice to meet you guys, and this is my sachon Jennie Kim,” Jennie who up until now had been staring at Jisoo strangely, politely nods her head. 

 

“Oh annyeonghaseyo, my name is Park Chaeyoung, and this is my chingu Lalisa Manoban, or just Lisa. We’re both foreign exchange students,” Chaeyoung finds herself further explaining. 

 

Jisoo just gives a nod of her head, before she finally gets to the reason to why she randomly approached them. “I’m sorry for suddenly bothering you guys, it’s just that I heard you talking about a Jungkook, and with you guys adding underground club, I couldn’t help myself from being curious if you were talking about the same person that I know.” 

 

“Oh, you know Jeon Jungkook?” Now Chaeyoung finds her curiosity being piqued as well. “Well I don’t remember his last name but, last week I met him and his two friends. Their names were Jimin and Taehyung.” 

 

Chaeyoung and Lisa break out into smiles on hearing that. “Omo, ne, they’re the same person then. So does that mean that you’re the two girls Jungkook mentioned to us?” Lisa excitedly asks. 

 

“What did Jungkook tell you guys?” Jisoo for some reason nervously asks that question. “Oh well, that their two hyung’s were bringing their girlfriends with them, and if we went you guys would probably feel less lonely,” Chaeyoung hurriedly explains. 

 

Jennie and Jisoo start blushing on being referred to as Namjoon and Yoongi’s girlfriends. “We’re barely getting to know each other, so we’re not there yet,” Jisoo shyly explains. Lisa and Chaeyoung find the two older girls pretty adorable. 

 

“Anyways, how old are you guys?” Jisoo finds herself wondering. “Oh, we’re both 97 liners, so I take it that you’re our Sunbaenim’s right?” Chaeyoung curiously asks. 

 

“Ne, I don’t mind you guys calling me Unnie though,” for some reason Chaeyoung and Lisa find themselves feeling pretty excited when the older girl says that. 

 

When they were first told about how two other girls would be joining them tomorrow night, they had found themselves worrying that they wouldn’t get along, but after Jisoo sweetly started talking to them, they feel pretty relieved to see that that’s not the case. 

 

The same can’t be said about the other girl though, since up until now she has been staring at them with no emotion on her face. Jisoo noticing how the younger girls are staring warily at Jennie, decides to elbow Jennie on her side.

 

“Jennie, you have to stop being so shy in front of new people, they’re going to think you don’t like them,” Jisoo exasperatedly says to the younger girl. “Sorry guys, Jennie is actually a really sweet girl, but she suffers from a serious case of RBF, don’t worry, it’s not contagious though.” 

 

Jennie rolls her eyes when Jisoo says that, but nonetheless she can’t herself from smiling, proving to Chaeyoung and Lisa that what the older girl said was actually true. Jennie looks so soft and approachable when she smiles that way. 

 

“It’s so crazy how we randomly met each other here though. I guess it was just meant to be,” that weird statement causes three pairs of eyes to stare strangely at the oldest girl. 

 

“Mianhae, my sachon can be kind of weird sometimes. It takes you awhile to be able to follow her thought process,” Jisoo let’s out an offended gasp on hearing Jennie say that. Before Jisoo can say another stupid thing though, Jennie continues talking. 

 

“But anyways, I can’t help myself from being curious. You said you were foreign exchange students right?” Jennie curiously questions the two younger girls, while still looking through the racks of clothes. 

 

“Ne, that’s why our Korean isn’t that good yet. My parents are actually from Korea, but I was born in New Zealand, and moved to Australia when I was eight years old. Lisa here comes from Thailand,” Lisa gives a nod of her head, since she’s distracted looking at some cute crop tops as well. 

 

“Omg, I grew up in New Zealand too. Well I was there for a few years, and just four years ago I came back to South Korea to live with Jisoo and her parents. How did you guys meet?” Jisoo finds herself feeling pretty excited that for once Jennie is actually making conversation with someone else. 

 

Which is how they randomly find themselves hanging out for the rest of the day together. It’s pretty crazy how four strangers can become friends so easily. That’s why Jisoo couldn’t help herself from saying that they were always meant to be friends then. 

 

It feels nice to be able to talk to other girls about anything, more so to see Jennie being pretty excited. It doesn’t even bother Jisoo in the least when all three girls start talking in English. It’s not like they don’t include Jisoo in their conversations. 

 

They even manage to help each other buy outfits for the next day, as well as go get their pedicures and manicures together. It’s a great way to meet someone. 

 

While in the middle of a romantic comedy, Jisoo finally gets a text message from Namjoon. Even though she managed to be distracted today, there’s not a moment that her thoughts aren’t busy thinking about him. 

 

Not wanting to be rude, Jisoo decides to go to the restroom to text Namjoon back. They decide to go eat first tomorrow around 7:00. Jisoo excitedly tells Namjoon that she wants to eat a big juicy hamburger, which Namjoon can’t help but find cute. After that they’ll be going to the underground club.

 

Jennie can’t help herself from being curious, wondering who Jisoo was talking too, but it isn’t until they go eat pizza at a restaurant that Jisoo shares the rest of the plans for tomorrow with all them. 

 

Before going their separate ways, all four girls exchange phone numbers, and come to the agreement of getting ready together at Jisoo’s house tomorrow afternoon. 

 

At that point Jisoo’s thoughts are consumed by someone else though. The thought of seeing Namjoon, while spending it with her new friends has her feeling pretty excited, that she has a hard time falling asleep for an hour or two, but once her body remembers how it’s still sleep deprived, Jisoo finally manages to fall asleep, with a pretty huge smile on her face.


	5. They're idiots, according to Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo and Namjoon have some alone time before the long awaited night. Jennie and Jisoo also go through some outward changes. The girls all get ready and are ready to get the guys they like attention. Jungkook and Hoseok feel like third wheels though.

Like clockwork Dalgom’s barking wakes Jisoo up at the ass crack of dawn. The white fluffy dog needs to be taken outside for his potty break it seems. So with a groan Jisoo makes sure to grab a plastic bag, and with her eyes still closed she manages to take Dalgom all the way to the small back yard, and to his favorite tree. 

 

Soon after that Jisoo walking kind of slowly makes it back to her apartment. She has to double check that she closed the door more then once though. After that both Dalgom and her fall back into a deep slumber. 

 

If she had any dreams, Jisoo can’t seem to recall. All she knows is that it’s now almost ten in the morning when she finally wakes up. She’s feeling so refreshed, and she’s pretty sure she’s sporting a huge stupid smile on her face. 

 

Waking up with thoughts of Namjoon in her mind, something that no longer surprises her anymore, Jisoo makes sure to send him a text message, wishing him a good morning. Not even five minutes later, with Jisoo still debating if she should get up already, she gets a good morning text message from Namjoon as well. 

 

Jisoo- Namjoon, what are you doing up so early?

 

Jisoo feeling pretty curious texts that to the other guy. 

 

Namjoon starts blushing, not wanting to admit to Jisoo what his hand was doing before she texted him. It seems this morning Namjoon had a pretty explicit dream that involved him doing things to the younger girl. Things that he feels are too soon to even be thinking about. Namjoon hasn’t even kissed Jisoo. Something that he’s both nervous and excited for. 

 

Jisoo- are you still there?

 

Jisoo curiously questions when the latter hasn’t yet texted her back ten minutes later. 

 

Namjoon- oh yes, sorry I was busy brushing my teeth. 

Sure Namjoon, just go with that. After all, admitting to her that you’re a fucking pervert would just scare her away. 

 

Namjoon- I guess I’m not used to sleeping in anymore. Stupid school has my body automatically waking up around 9:00 in the morning now. 

Jisoo- I’m sorry TT, I know what you mean. Did you work yesterday? 

Namjoon- Ne, only for like three hours though. The hours at the restaurant have been less lately. 

Namjoon- I guess it’s about time to look for a new one. I’m barely working 10- to 15 hours a week now. 

Jisoo- ouch, if I see any openings somewhere, I’ll let you know :D right now I have to go feed Dalgom. I also promised to take him out for a walk kekeke. 

Namjoon- can I come? 

 

Namjoon finds himself feeling kind of nervous after asking that question. 

 

Jisoo- Ne, sounds really good!!!!   
Jisoo- did I sound way too excited? 

 

Jisoo nervously texts that a couple of seconds later, not even giving Namjoon time to respond to the first one. 

 

It doesn’t stop Namjoon from breaking out into a huge ass grin though. It always, but always takes him by surprise whenever Jisoo shows how strong her feelings are for him. 

 

It just feels amazing to know that he’s not the only one investing himself in this relationship. Sometimes he has thoughts that Jisoo could be the one. But even just thinking that makes him cringe. It’s still too soon to know the answer to that. 

 

Today is barely going to be the fourth time they get the chance to hang out in person. Namjoon should really not be precipitating himself. 

 

Namjoon- ani, it only makes you cuter.

 

Jisoo let’s out a pretty loud squeal, one that makes her happy to find herself alone right now. Or else anyone seeing her acting like this would think she was an idiot. 

 

Jisoo- is meeting each other at the nearby park where we sat down the first time we ran into each other sound like a good idea?

Namjoon- you don’t want me to just pick you up instead? I can just leave the car parked outside of your apartment complex if you want? 

Jisoo- oh, ne, that sounds like a good idea as well. How about in an hour we meet up? I need to eat and quickly change.

Namjoon- okay, that sounds good. 

 

 

 

Exactly one hour later, a knock on her door alerts Jisoo to Namjoon’s presence. The girl has a hard time restraining a pretty excited Dalgom. It was mostly because of the fact that seeing his leash alerted the dog that he would be going out soon, and now he can’t hold his excitement down. 

 

“Seriously Dalgom, stop it,” a breathless Jisoo is what greets Namjoon once the door is finally opened. Throughout the whole ordeal Namjoon couldn’t help from smiling. He really has missed her it seems. He’s used to at least being able to see her at school, but now it has been five days that he hasn’t been able to see her pretty face. 

 

“Hey,” Namjoon greets Jisoo with a pretty huge smile on his face, displaying his dimples to maximum effect, causing Jisoo to feel even more flustered then she’s already feeling. 

 

“Hi,” Jisoo breathlessly greets the older guy back. “Do you want to come in?” Jisoo questions, trying to hold Dalgom back, who seems to be pretty happy to see Namjoon as well. The older guy just nods his head, making his way into her apartment, while taking off his shoes. 

 

“I just need to grab a few things, so make yourself at home,” Jisoo says, while making her way to her room once Namjoon had sat down on the couch. 

 

Jisoo quickly slathers some lotion on her arms, and sprays some perfume on herself. Since her hair doesn’t look that good, she decides that today will be a hat kind of day. At least Namjoon seems to be dressed similarly to her.

 

They are both wearing blue skinny jeans, with a t-shirt, although Jisoo’s is white, while his is black. They are also wearing sneakers, that match with their shirts. And to top it off Namjoon is also wearing his black hat, so Jisoo decides to wear her white one. 

 

Once she makes her way to the living room she is caught off guard by the older guy and her dog having some bonding time. Dalgom is currently wiggling his tail while Namjoon rubs his belly. She is pretty tempted to want to take a picture of them, but she must’ve made some form of noise that caught Namjoon’s attention. 

 

“Are you ready?” Namjoon asks, while getting up from the couch, Dalgom once again making his way to the front of the door. Jisoo just nods her head, while she kneels down to put Dalgom’s leash on him. 

 

“Ne, this time I’m not making the same mistake Dalgom,” Jisoo reprimanding Dalgom says. The fluffy white dog just lets out a happy bark, with his tail wagging. Jisoo let’s out such a cute giggle when the dog gives her a small lick on her cheek, causing Namjoon to break out into a pretty stupid grin. 

 

 

The rest of the morning is spent with them talking, walking, and laughing, while holding hands. It’s always surprising to Jisoo how much they do, but don’t have in common. That’s actually what makes it even more interesting for her. 

 

It’s also a miracle to Namjoon that his body seems to be cooperating with him for once. There has been no running into things, no falling down, and it hasn’t been necessary for him to chase after the well behaved Dalgom. 

 

They would’ve continued walking if Jisoo’s manager hadn’t decided to call Jisoo in that moment. Eunbi was really starting to kill their vibes. Both were enjoying their alone time, since later on there wouldn’t be much of that, given how many people they would be surrounded by. 

 

“Annyeong Unnie,” Jisoo quietly mumbles, not feeling in the mood for whatever Eunbi is going to be saying. “Hello to you to little Ms. Sunshine,” the latter sarcastically responds to the unmotivated greeting she received. 

 

Jisoo let’s out a giggle, feeling kind of guilty for a second, “Mianhae Unnie, you just caught me at a busy moment.” The older girl hums, already having an idea of what Jisoo is doing at the moment. 

 

“Sorry for ruining your date, but Mr. Lee, the director of this new drama is highly interested in you making appearances in just a few episodes. You won’t even be the second or third lead Jisoo. It’s just a small roll. It’s a good way for you to branch out as a tv actor.” 

 

Jisoo rolls her eyes, causing Namjoon to be kind of curious about what they might be talking about. He’s pretty sure he’ll find out soon enough though, so he continues holding on tightly to Dalgom’s leash with one hand, while he’s still holding Jisoo’s with the other one. 

 

“Unnie, you know me being an actress was never part of my plans. I told you that I was fine with just commercials and magazine pictures. Anything other than that would only hinder any further studies on my part, and get in the way of my classes.” 

 

“I know Jisoo, but the previous director from the LG commercial highly recommended you, and Mr. Lee really loves the wholesome girl next door vibe you got going on. Seriously Jisoo, how many girls are having such a hard time trying to land jobs like the ones you’re being offered, and here you are rejecting them.” 

 

Jisoo releases a sigh, “Fine, what do I need to do, and how long is this project going to last?” The older women breaks out into a huge grin. She knew Jisoo would end up giving in. 

 

“The script reading is going to be in a month, so you still have time. You won’t be coming in until at least the forth episode, and filming hasn’t even started for the first two. In the meantime there’s another photo shoot coming up this Monday. This this time it’s only going to be three to four hour tops, so you won’t be missing school,” Eunbi hurriedly explains. 

 

“But I did book you a hair appointment for within the hour. Mina gave me the idea of changing your hairstyle to something more edgy, as well as Jennie. You’ll both have it at the same time today. So use it as a way to relax yourselves,” Jisoo once again just sighs. She really does love her job don’t get her wrong. These last three years she has managed to finally make a name for herself. 

 

She’s obviously not at the level of the Victoria’s Secret models, or the runway models, but she’s managed to pick up a small fan base. It’s just that there are so many times she wonders if she’s made the right decision. 

 

“Okay Unnie, sounds good,” at the end that’s all Jisoo manages to say though.

 

For a second both are quiet, just enjoying the mid April weather. It looks like today is just shaping out to be a beautiful sunny day. Only a little bit chilly. Namjoon is the first one to break the silence. 

 

“So I take it you’re going to be in a drama now?” Jisoo just nods her head. The more she gives the situation further thought, the more excited she feels. Yes, doing this had never been in her plans, but who knows, maybe Jisoo might end up actually liking it. 

 

“It’s just a few episodes from what my Unnie managed to tell me. But I guess our date is going to be cut short, again, since I apparently have an appointment at the hair salon,” Jisoo does such a cute pout, that really tempts Namjoon to want to kiss that pretty mouth. 

 

Not having much of choice they both make their way back to Jisoo’s apartment. Namjoon had offered to give Jisoo a ride, but Eunbi had texted not too long ago that she would be picking Jennie and her in half an hour. 

 

 

“Well thanks for spending your morning with me Namjoon-ah. I had a fun time, and I’m pretty sure Dalgom did too,” Jisoo comments, while carrying Dalgom, who seems to be tired now. Namjoon just nods his head, while keeping his hands in his pockets, since he’s pretty tempted to hold Jisoo in his arms for at least one moment. 

 

“Yeah, I had a fun time too, and I’m glad everything seemed to go well for once,” Namjoon let’s out a low chuckle on remembering all the incidents they’ve had to deal with the first few times they’ve hung out. 

 

“Well, let’s hope everything turns out well tonight. Do you know at what time we’ll be going out to eat?” Jisoo curiously questions, opening her door while she’s at it, and letting Dalgom into the apartment, since he’s kind of tiring her out. 

 

“So Yoongi hyung has to be on stage till ten at night, so we can go out to eat around seven. I think we’ll be picking both you and Jennie up, if that’s okay with you?” Namjoon nervously questions. 

 

“I think Jennie we’ll be getting ready here, so that will make it easier for you guys, but I forgot to mention to you that we met Jungkook-ssi’s friends who’ll be hanging with us later tonight by surprise yesterday, so they’re going to be here as well.” 

 

Namjoon has a pretty surprised expression on his face, since he has no idea about whom Jisoo is referring too. “What two friends are you talking about?”

 

“Lisa and Chaeyoung, so they’re friends with Jungkook and go to same university as all three of them,” Namjoon nods his head, remembering how Hoseok had said something about two girls who wanted to go, and that both like Jungkook or something like that.

 

“Wow, what a small world we live in, who would’ve thought something like this would happen,” Namjoon’s tone of voice is filled with wonder, they would’ve continued talking, but like always Eunbi texts Jisoo that she’s outside waiting for her. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tonight Jisoo, and since Chaeyoung and Lisa will be here with you guys, I’ll make sure to tell Jimin or Taehyung, maybe Jungkook to meet up with us so we can pick all of you guys here.” 

 

Jisoo just nods her head, she quickly texts Eunbi that she’ll be down in five minutes, but just before Namjoon leaves, Jisoo once again follows her impulse, and gives Namjoon a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Both are blushing hard, but both are hoping that next times kiss will be more then just a small peck on the cheek. 

 

 

By the time Namjoon is getting home he’s starving. He had to stop at McDonald’s for some food, courtesy of Hoseok, who had complained that he was the one who took the car, so it was on him to buy them food. 

 

Namjoon hasn’t even finished closing the door, when Hoseok hurriedly comes running to him, and takes the bags of food from his hands, only leaving him the cup holder with their drinks. It looks like Yoongi is still sleeping on the couch. All three work at the same place, and sadly Yoongi gets stuck with the night shift often times. 

 

There’s also a strong chance that he stayed up even later working on new songs for tonight’s rap performance. Probably the thought of Jennie going tonight has him feeling even more nervous then usual. But it’s not like it’s something he will ever admit that he’s feeling. 

 

“So you went on a date with Jisoo this early huh? Couldn’t wait until tonight,” with a mouth full of burger Hoseok teases the younger guy. Namjoon just chooses to ignore him, and sits down on their small four seat table. He also goes ahead and takes a bite of his Big Mac, while stuffing some fries in his mouth. 

 

“You really need to find yourself a girlfriend Hoseok, maybe that way you’ll stop interfering in our lives so much,” Yoongi, who wasn’t actually sleeping says, while making his way to the table, and grabbing his chicken sandwich.

 

“That is true, is there anyone you’re interested in Hoseok-ah?” Namjoon curiously asks. He’s hasn’t heard his friend mentioning anyone that he’s interested in for a few months now. 

 

“I’ve seen him lose his shit when he runs into that one Son Seungwon chick, or I think she goes by Wendy,” Yoongi supplies, while also stuffing his mouth with food. It’s a surprise to Namjoon that they’re even able to understand what the fuck they are saying. 

 

“Shit, right. I forgot about that,” Namjoon cackles on seeing the latter blushing just by mentioning the name Wendy. “Hoseok, you’ve been crushing on her for sometime too, so why are you always on our case about asking the girls we like out?”

 

“Shut up Namjoon, it’s easier to give advice then to practice what you preach, and anyways Wendy and I are friends at least. She also just got out of a long distant relationship, so I’m kind of waiting for her to heal.” 

 

Yoongi’s fingers want to curl with how fucking sweet and cliché that phrase was, but he chooses to keep his mouth shut. He’s guessing that Hoseok knows what the fuck he’s doing. He was right about Namjoon and him after all. 

 

“So what were you and Jisoo doing so early on a Saturday morning?” Yoongi curiously asks once he’s done eating, causing Namjoon’s eyes to open in surprise that the older would even ask something about that. But he chooses to answer his question. 

 

“We just went out for a stroll around the park and got caught up talking. We would’ve hanged a little longer but like usual, her manager called her. It was something about Jisoo making her debut in a drama.” 

 

“Ooo, that sounds pretty cool. I hope that doesn’t mean you’re going back to your insecurities Namjoon, because that is kind of annoying,” Hoseok seriously comments. 

 

“What the fuck Hoseok? The only reason Namjoon even had those insecurities was because you were always commenting how Jisoo was way out of his league,” Yoongi sarcastically states, while hitting Hoseok on the head on his way to throw away the empty wrappers. 

 

“Hyung, I didn’t mean that seriously though. We’ve been friends for like four years now. I would think that Namjoon would know by now not to take me too seriously anymore,” Hoseok quickly gets up, taking Namjoon by surprise when he wraps his arms around his neck. 

 

“Hoseok, the fuck? Let go of me,” Namjoon is trying to get the other guy to let go of him, but he seems to be holding on to him pretty tightly. 

 

“No, not until you accept my apology. I really never meant anything by that. I’ve always admired you Namjoon. You know what you want to do with your life. You also have your shit together, with the body proportions of a fucking model. I think Yoongi hyung envies you for that reason, ow hyung. I’m just kidding,” Hoseok says, finally releasing Namjoon, while trying to get away from the older guy. 

 

After chasing each other for a few more minutes, the older guy finally collapses on the couch, that being the most exercise he’s done in a while. 

 

“Fuck you Hoseok. The reason I asked Namjoon about his date was because I was trying to low key ask about Jennie. You just like to make things harder for me,” Yoongi angrily complaints. 

 

“You could’ve just asked that then hyung. But honestly, Jennie wasn’t really brought up. The only thing that Jisoo mentioned was how her and Jennie were going to the hair salon, so I’m low key curious about how that will turn out.” 

 

“Hmm, now that you mention it, I am kind of curious too for some reason,” Yoongi thoughtfully says. 

 

“You guys are so whipped men. It’s kind of crazy to witness this,” a laughing Hoseok snaps them out of their thoughts, wiping the idiotic expressions they were both sporting from off their faces. 

 

“Shut up Hoseok,” this time that’s said with zero energy. Yoongi just doesn’t have it in him to care what the other idiot is going to say. He’s known him longer then Namjoon has, and at this point he’s pretty used to Hoseok saying moronic things all the time.

 

“Hyung, you guys are acting like them going to the salon means they’re going in for surgery. At the most they’re probably just getting haircuts.” 

 

 

“I don’t know how I feel about this hair color. This isn’t something I’ve ever done before Jennie. Are you sure it doesn’t look bad?” Jisoo worriedly asks three hours later, after getting out of the shower. Since her hair had already been styled, all Jennie and her did was take a body shower at her house. 

 

Chaeyoung also texted them not too long ago, asking for Jisoo’s apartment address, letting them know that they’re on their way. It was kind of comforting to Jisoo having the younger girls getting ready with them, because even though Jennie was a fashionista, it’s always nice to have a second or third opinion. 

 

“For the hundredth time, you look amazing Jisoo. You have the kind of skin tone that looks good with any hair color,” Jennie sounding fed up, but serious tells the older girl. At the the moment though she’s mostly focused on herself. 

 

“I just love my lighter colored brown hair, with the highlights. It just looks amazing with my skin tone,” Jennie comments, while applying some eyeliner. Jisoo is just about to complain to the younger girl for not really focusing on her, when a text and knock on her door interrupts Jisoo. 

 

While still in her bathrobe, Jisoo hurriedly opens the door, already having seen the message from Chaeyoung, that they’re here. 

 

“Daebak Unnie, your hair looks gorgeous,” Chaeyoung excitedly exclaims on seeing Jisoo. With hand gestures from Jisoo they both shyly come in. They might’ve hung out for quite some time just yesterday, but they still find themselves feeling shy with the two older girls. 

 

They just have so much respect and admiration for them both. A such a young age they’re already working, while at the same time studying. Not many people that they’ve met would be able to handle doing that, while on top of studying. It was a wonder how they even managed to have a social life. 

 

So both shyly make their way into Jisoo’s apartment, taking in their surroundings, while Jisoo graciously offers them an extra pair of pink slippers. 

 

“Unnie, your apartment is so pretty,” Chaeyoung cutely says, causing Jisoo the weird impulse to want to pinch their cheeks. Both girls are just so adorable to handle sometimes. 

 

“Gomowo. I tried my best. So do you girls want anything to drink?” Jisoo is making her way to the kitchen, but before she can go directly to her fridge, she catches Lisa shaking her head, meaning no, Jisoo guesses. 

 

“Well I guess we can start with finishing getting ready. Since it is now five o’clock, we got about two hours to do this,” seeing the time on her phone, causes Jisoo to gasp out loud. “Holy shit, how does time go by so fast?” The two other girls quickly follow her to her room. 

 

Her room, like the rest of the house is so pretty. It’s done in shades of white, purple and pink. There is so much open space, and thanks to the big windows being open, the fresh breeze, combined with Jisoo’s citrusy perfume, lends her room a relaxing ambience. Her queen sized bed matches with the rest of the surroundings.

 

“So Jennie is pretty good at styling hair, and after watching Mina Unnie doing my makeup for a lot of photo shoots, I’ve picked up a special talent for that myself, so we can start working around that,” Jisoo interrupts the younger girls musings. 

 

Like Jisoo imagined, an hour goes by pretty fast, but at least Jennie and Jisoo are ready. The only thing Lisa and Chaeyoung need to do is finish styling their hairs. All three, besides Lisa, went for curls. 

 

Their makeup is pretty natural, except Jennie’s, who likes to go for edgier looks, which make the younger girl look pretty sexy. 

 

“Lisa, your legs are so long,” Jisoo comments another thirty minutes later, once Lisa has changed into her outfit. Now the only one finishing up is Chaeyoung. 

 

Just finishing up with changing into her top, they hear the sound of Jisoo’s phone. It seems like she just received a text message. They all let out a sigh of relief. Not being able to believe that all four managed to get ready in less then two hours. That’s a record for Jennie and Jisoo, but having had their hairs done before was a big help. 

 

“I guess this is it girls. Hopefully tonight we all manage to get what we want,” Jisoo feeling nervous as hell says. She’s not even feeling nervous for herself per-say, but since Chaeyoung and Lisa confessed to Jennie and Jisoo how they’re crushing on Taehyung and Jimin, but those idiots are to stupid to see that, they all decided tonight was the night they would lay all their cards on the table, no matter how cliché that sounded. 

 

“Unnie, I don’t know if I can do this though,” feeling a million butterflies in her belly Chaeyoung nervously says. “You’re not the only one feeling like that Chaeyoung, but aren’t you tired of waiting for those idiots to finally grow a pair. I know Jimin Sunbaenim does have feelings for you, and I’m pretty sure Taehyung-ssi feels something for me too, but if they’re not going to act, it’s on us to let them know what they have been missing out on.” 

 

“Omo Lisa, I just freaking love your confidence. I need to borrow some of that too. It’s been two years of crushing on that asshole, ugh. I’m hoping tonight leads to something more,” Jennie equally nervous says. She’s kind of feels nauseous as well. 

 

Since this is Jisoo’s house, they make her go open the door. She’s the only one from them who’s sure about her relationship with Namjoon, so they feel that’s reason enough for her to go alone. They also want to make an entrance, and cause the guy’s jaws to drop to the floor with how amazing they all look. 

 

After releasing a deep breath, Jisoo finally manages to gather the courage to open the door. The first one she sees is Namjoon, who is accompanied by Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, and Yoongi. Which is way more people then Jisoo ever imagined having in her home. She hopes her neighbors won’t think she’s having some kind of party in her house. 

 

“Annyeong. It’s been some time since I’ve seen you four, and it’s nice to finally meet you Hoseok Sunbaenim. You guys can come in,” Jisoo awkwardly says. It’s pretty flattering to Jisoo that she seems to have left Namjoon speechless, but right about now she could’ve used his help. He’s the one who brought them all here. 

 

Except the other four, save for Yoongi, seem to be in a similar state of mind, it isn’t until a few seconds later that Hoseok manages to snap out of it, which like always ends up being a bad idea. 

 

“Jisoo-ssi, I don’t mind you calling me Oppa,” the other guys manage to come to their senses, even Namjoon manages to stop drooling, and with enough sense hits Hoseok on the head. 

 

“Ignore this pabo Jisoo-ah, and can I just say that you look really beautiful?” The statement comes out more like a question, which leaves Namjoon feeling flustered. But Namjoon has no other way to express how beyond beautiful Jisoo looks. 

 

She’s wearing a black crop top, that criss crosses around her stomach, with a white mini skirt, that covers most of her torso, although not enough to hide Jisoo’s abs. Something that Namjoon wasn’t expecting. Jisoo has such a sexy body that it’s really tempting Namjoon to want to wrap his hand around her waist. And it probably would fit, given how tiny she is. 

 

The highlight would have to be her new dyed purple hair, which has been let down in curls that cascade all the way down to her mid waist. So much for Jisoo only getting a hair cut. The hair style seems to enhance Jisoo’s beauty even more. Something that Namjoon didn’t think was possible. 

 

“Gomowo, Oppa,” Jisoo whispers that with her husky, but adorable voice, causing both Namjoon and even Hoseok to feel flustered, again, and for Namjoon to once again snap out of his thoughts. He’s pretty sure that his friends will find a way to embarrass him at later time. 

 

This is why he asked them to wait for him downstairs, but all of them were pretty curious to know why Jisoo asked them all to go to her house, well not all of them. But once Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jimin heard where Yoongi, Jungkook and he were going, like the gossip assholes they are, they decided to tag along. It’s mostly because Namjoon never got around to explaining to them what Jisoo told him, so that only got them even more curious. 

 

“So the we’re almost ready, but how about you guys wait for us downstairs?” Jisoo nervously questions. She doesn’t want them to think that she’s kicking them out, but she knows how dramatic Jennie can me sometimes. Jisoo also wants to put on her heels, and since they’re in the living room, where all of them are still awkwardly standing, she thinks the best choice is for them all is to just wait outside. 

 

“Sounds good than,” Namjoon hurriedly agrees. The first ones to leave are Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin with a small wave. Jungkook has to be kind of dragged out. While Yoongi is still trying to catch a glimpse of Jennie, but for now the latter seems to be hiding in Jisoo’s room.

 

“By the way, where is Dalgom?” Namjoon asks, while looking around, hoping maybe he’ll see the little white doggy somewhere. 

 

Jisoo following Yoongi and Namjoon to the door says, “My mom came for him while I was at the hair salon. She’s still missing him a lot,” having already talked about Dalgom living with her parents for awhile before she got her apartment, Namjoon just nods his head in understanding. 

 

“Anyways, I’ll tell the girls to hurry up, and will meet you downstairs in five minutes,” starting to look like bobble heads, the two older guys once again just nod their heads.

 

“What other girls?” Yoongi confusedly asks as they’re making their way down the stairs. From what he can remember, he doesn’t seem to recall Jisoo and Jennie mentioning anything about bringing other girls with them. 

 

“That’s kind of why I told Jungkook to come. Because for some crazy reason Jisoo and Jennie ran into Lisa and Chaeyoung, who happen to be friends of Jungkook, and the ones who Hoseok told us about yesterday,” Namjoon quietly explains. 

 

After that nothing else is further said, since they are now exiting Jisoo’s apartment complex. The four other guys chose to wait on the sidewalk. Given that they’re not all going to fit in one car, they decided to call for two taxi vans once the girls come downstairs. 

 

“So I Namjoon hyung, you still have a little bit of drool on the bottom of your chin,” not even a minute later, and Jungkook, along with the rest of his supposed to be friends, are already teasing Namjoon as soon as they see them approaching. 

 

“Shut up. You guys are the ones that made Jisoo feel awkward, but like a bunch of gossip ass hats, you guys just couldn’t wait down here,” they would’ve continued further arguing, but the look of surprise on the rest of the guys, who are actually facing in the direction of the door, halts Namjoon in his tracks. 

 

Slowly turning in that direction, his eye sight makes a cursory glance at the other equally pretty girls, but he can’t help himself from being completely consumed by Jisoo. 

 

The younger girl is now wearing high black skinny heels, with the heel being pretty thin. It always leaves Namjoon feeling flabbergasted, and questioning how girls can even walk in those killer contraptions. 

 

If he already has a hard time walking on flat surfaces with flat shoes, he can only imagine the terror and mayhem he would cause on a daily if guys wearing high heels was still in style. 

 

He still can’t help himself from admiring how nicely formed and long her legs look with those heels on, and it seems like his thoughts are now going to the gutter. Right now it’s not a very good time to be imagining Jisoo with only sexy lingerie and those heels on. 

 

“Lisa, and Chaeyoung? What are you guys doing here?” Jungkook’s question seems to capture Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung’s attention. For the last minute or so, their minds had completely blanked out on seeing the other three sexy but beautiful girls. 

 

Jennie is wearing a black mini dress, that leaves her shoulders and collarbones exposed, with some thigh high black boots that make her legs look they’re a mile long. To top it off she has her hair done in waves, and it’s only slightly longer than Jisoo’s. 

 

Overall her smile is what really leaves the normally swag and savage Yoongi feeling breathless. He has to remind himself a few times that he’s a grown ass man, and this isn’t the first girl he’s fallen for. But all those thoughts and feelings are completely forgotten when standing in front of Jennie’s presence. 

 

For Jimin and Taehyung it feels like they have something stuck in their throats. Must be why they are having a hard time breathing, not because Lisa and Chaeyoung look beyond cute and pretty.

 

Chaeyoung is wearing a purple flared mini skirt, with a white midriff that showcases her tiny ant waist, along with some white high heels that make her look like she should be walking on a runaway. Her whole body and confident walk completely embodies what a model should be. 

 

It’s something Jisoo had to ask the younger girls if they have ever thought of doing. Given how they are actually taller than Jennie and Jisoo, it would actually work for them. So far they said they had never given that any thought, but Jisoo told them if they are ever interested to let her know, and she can speak to her manager about it. 

 

Anyways, Lisa being a little more into comfort opted for some high waisted black skin tight shorts, along with a red crop top, and a white blazer on top. For shoes she’s just wearing some black ankle boots. Her makeup makes a nice contrast though, with some light blush, mascara, and pink tinted lipstick. 

 

Overall the youngest girl looks both confident and fierce, with her blonde hair let straight and silky all the way to her shoulders. 

 

Lisa is the one who chooses to answer Jungkook’s question though, after she’s made sure to have captured Taehyung’s full attention. 

 

“Yesterday while Chae and me were out shopping we ran into Jisoo and Jennie Unnie. It was when we mentioned underground club and Jungkook that Jisoo unnie curiously came to ask if were talking about you, after telling her yes, we just thought it was really jjang. From there we hung out together for the rest of the day.” 

 

Without realizing it Taehyung finds himself smiling his signature boxy smile pretty hugely. Jungkook just wants to roll his eyes with how idiotic his friends are. The younger guy has no idea why they think the two other girls are into him, when all four are more than obvious that they have a thing for one another. 

 

“Anyways guys, these are Lisa and Chaeyoung, you guys already know Hoseok Hyung, so probably the only ones you didn’t know were Yoongi, and Namjoon hyung,” they all give a small wave to each other. 

 

“Oh, you guys also don’t know my sachon Kim Jennie, or as she likes to be called since she grew up outside of Korea, Jennie Kim. Jennie these are Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok Sunbaenim’s friends Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook,” Jisoo excitedly says. Jennie just shyly gives a wave of her hand. 

 

“So now that we have officially gotten to know each other it’s time for some food,” Jisoo even more excited whisper shouts, already starting to embarrass Jennie. “Do you guys have any idea how many stupid salads I’ve had to eat this week?” The guys all find Jisoo’s behavior pretty funny though, so they can’t help but smile. 

 

“So the taxi should be here in another minute. So if you girls need to get anything else, now would be a good time,” Namjoon offhandedly comments, kind of hoping Jisoo grabs a sweater or something. He can already imagine how many guys might try to hit on her and the rest of the girls tonight. 

 

“Nah, I think we have everything right?” Jisoo further supplies, while bouncing up and down. “Are you sure you don’t need a sweater or something? The night is kind of chilly,” Namjoon sounding kind of desperate insists. 

 

Hoseok and Jungkook are pretty much starting to feel like a third and sixth wheel. Even though Jimin and Taehyung haven’t wanted to admit it, they’re eyeballs staring intensely in Chaeyoung and Lisa’s direction pretty much give it away how whipped they are. 

 

Likewise Yoongi and Jennie have somehow floated in each other’s vicinity. They aren’t really communicating with their mouths but their eyes are doing all the talking for them. 

 

Jungkook feels equally excited for food once they see the two taxi vans approaching. Quickly all of them divide into groups. Sadly Jungkook and Hoseok will have to continue being third wheels it seems. They don’t have it in them to separate the couples. 

 

In one van Jungkook finds himself with Jimin, Taehyung, Lisa, and Chaeyoung. Given that the other two guys are being idiots, Jungkook it’s forced to sit in the back with the girls. 

 

That leaves Hoseok hyung to sit with the other two couples. The awkward silence and the quiet atmosphere let’s Jungkook know that he’s in for a long ass ride. He hopes they get to the restaurant soon. At least that way he’ll have Hoseok to talk to. Taehyung and Jimin chose a pretty bad time to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially called the story that just won't stop growing. From a one shot we have this. All of my stories tend to do that though. Can't help but write. I wonder how much longer they would be if I didn't type them on my phone. Because my hand is seriously tired, as well as my brain. This will continue to be slow updates. Sorry, but at least the chapters are kind of long. And yes I ship 95 liners with 97 liners so sue me. At least I'm getting Hoseok his girl. Jungkook needs one too but to bad Blackpink only has four members. Obviously Jin my UB is with me right now lol jk. But I bought the BTS album as well as Kikwangs I'm so happy. End of rant, don't forget to comment please. Maybe I'll get more motivated.


	6. No label to our relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are further developed.

Chapter 6

 

After the most awkward drive of his life, Jungkook is pretty tempted to want to kiss the ground on the sidewalk once they finally arrive to their destination. Taehyung and Jimin really didn’t say anything, not even one word. Likewise Lisa and Chaeyoung were quiet as well. 

 

Even though both girls ended up sitting next to each other, not one peep was heard from either of them. And trying to ask questions, or starting conversations has never been Jungkook’s area of expertise, so he just chose to stare out the window. 

 

He couldn’t help but think how Hoseok is probably having an easier time than he is, given that at least Jisoo is a more talkative individual. The same can’t be said about the other girl. Her and Yoongi seem to be made for each other. From what he saw of her they both seem to be such serious people. 

 

He wonders how their relationship is even going to work. The whole point of getting to know someone is by asking questions about them or that sort of thing, at least that’s what Jungkook’s thinks from his limited understanding.

 

It’s not like he’s been in many relationships, but the point is how are they even going to get to know each other if there is no talking going on between them? 

 

 

By the time they arrive at the restaurant Namjoon is pretty tempted to want to kill Hoseok. The seating arrangements were set up per Hoseok’s instructions. Jennie and Yoongi were stuck in the middle seat, while Hoseok, Jisoo, and Namjoon were seating in precisely that order in the back one. 

 

The whole ride there Hoseok monopolized Jisoo’s complete attention, while making her laugh more then once. Jennie even let out a few cute giggles that caused a clutching in Yoongi’s body. He was so pissed at himself. 

 

Before this night started he had made a promise to himself that he would try to talk to Jennie more, so he can get to know her better. To maybe find out what it is about this girl that makes him completely lose his mind. 

 

But whenever he finds himself in her presence, his mind just seems to disconnect from the rest of his body, and he finds himself feeling tongue tied, which is crazy.

 

It’s not like Yoongi has game precisely, but in the past whenever he was interested in someone, he tried to go out of his comfort zone, at the very least enough to the point where he got to the know the other person better, and see if they’re compatible at least. 

 

“Yoongi-yah, this is getting pretty awkward,” Jennie finds herself shyly saying a couple of seconds later. She’s still not really used to calling the older guy by his name. “Uh, yeah,” Yoongi like the fucking idiot he is, is all he manages to say. 

 

Jennie really felt that would’ve given them the opening to actually start talking. But she guesses she was wrong. Maybe saying how something is awkward, makes it even more awkward, but before she can say anything else, they’re finally pulling up in front of Linus Bama Style BBQ. 

 

It’s a pretty good place to go when you’re in the mood for some American style food. Jennie knows for a fact that Jisoo was craving a hamburger with some fries. And now that the idea has been planted in her head, she wouldn’t mind having some of that as well. 

 

“Namjoon Oppa, you actually listened to me when I said I wanted to eat a hamburger?” Jisoo cutely asks, interrupting Jennie’s train of thought, who can’t help from cringing. Anything that has to do with aegyo always makes Jennie want to hit herself against a wall. 

 

The older guy seems to like being called “Oppa” though, or maybe it’s the way Jisoo said it, if the idiotic smile he’s sporting on his face is any indication. With a slight blush on his cheeks he gives a small nod of his head. 

 

Luckily before Hoseok could open his mouth, and embarrass Namjoon further, something that he could see happening just by looking at his mischievous eyes, they had to get off the van. After paying the taxi drivers, they walked on ahead, Jungkook and Hoseok pairing up right away. 

 

Both feeling kind of relived to have each others company. Likewise Lisa and Chaeyoung followed after Jisoo and Jennie, while keeping a slight distance, given that the two older girls were walking on ahead with Yoongi and Namjoon. 

 

Lisa was starting to feel disappointed in herself though. From all that hard talk about going after the one you like, she couldn’t seem to stop acting like a middle school virgin. 

 

It’s just that after being face to face with the walking sculpture that is Kim Taehyung, it’s not too hard to see why she loses her mind every single time. She could tell that Chaeyoung felt the same way about the cutie, puffy cheeks, and adorable eye smile that is Park Jimin. 

 

But luckily the night is just starting, so they have plenty of time to make some sort of progress with the two older idiots. 

 

 

 

“Namjoon-ah, did you make a reservation beforehand?” Jisoo nervously asks the closer they get to the place, noticing how there’s a big line. “Yeah, I did,” is the only thing he says, since now all ten of them are standing in line, waiting to inform the hostess of said reservation. 

 

After informing her that Namjoon had called yesterday about reserving a table for ten, they are all told to follow behind her. The table they are sat in is a round one that fits all ten seats just right. 

 

Jisoo ends up sitting in between Jungkook and Namjoon, followed by Hoseok, Jennie, Yoongi, Lisa, Chaeyoung, Taehyung, and finally Jimin completes the circle by sitting next to Jungkook. 

 

“Two waiters will be with you guys in just a second,” the hostess kindly informs them before taking off. “Hmm, I already know what I want,” Jisoo mumbles under her breath. “Jisoo, everyone pretty much has an idea of what you want.”

 

“Shut up Jennie. I was just thinking out loud,” Jisoo sticks out her tongue at the other girl. Namjoon and Yoongi both break into huge smiles seeing the younger girl’s cute behavior. “You guys are so whipped,” the rest of the guys break out into laughter after seeing both Namjoon and Yoongi blushing after Hoseok made that comment. 

 

“Hello, my name is Seungwan, and this is Jiyeon, we’ll be your waiters this evening. I’ll be taking this half of the table and she’ll be working with the other half. So we’ll this be all separate checks?”

 

“I’ll be paying for her,” Namjoon quickly answers, despite Jisoo looking like she’s about to protest. “I’ll be paying for her as well,” Yoongi packing up the courage is able to say that, catching Jennie completely by surprise that she doesn’t even have time to even agree or disagree. 

 

“The rest will be separate, right Jimin and Taehyung hyung?” Jungkook questions. The other two guys don’t have the balls the way Namjoon and Yoongi do, to offer to pay for the two other girl’s, who seem to be holding their breaths, so all they do is give a small nod of their heads. Everyone, including themselves want to groan out loud for them being such idiots. 

 

After that everything goes by smoothly. Everyone has now gotten their drinks, so now they’re all just making their orders. Most everyone either went for cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or chicken sandwiches. Jisoo is having so much fun drinking her strawberry milk. 

 

“Seriously, whenever I watch American movies and I see them having this combination of milkshakes with burgers and fries, my mouth can’t but help water and just have huge cravings of it,” Namjoon releases a laugh seeing Jisoo with a strawberry colored mustache on her mouth. 

 

They both kind of blush after Namjoon wipes her lips with his thumb, while the guys and girls are having opposite feelings about what they just saw. The guys can’t help but cringe with how cliché that freaking was. It completely reminded them of drama or something. 

 

For that same reason the other three girls can’t help but want to squeal with how attentive and cute the older guy is with Jisoo. Soon after that they all start digging into their foods. Jisoo is feeling such a moment of happiness right in this second. 

 

A year of ago she couldn’t have foreseen this being her future. It had mostly just been Jennie and her these last few years, despite actually talking to people. Jisoo guesses she just never felt this connection that she now feels with this group she’s now with, even though they did just meet. 

 

Jennie likewise finds herself smiling so brightly that her cute smile is wrecking havoc on Yoongi’s emotions. “Hey Jennie, I’m sorry if I’m not the best at talking,” Yoongi suddenly whispering that to Jennie catches her by surprise. She never expected the older guy to suddenly say that. 

 

“Well than, aren’t we an interesting pair?” Jennie finally manages to locate her voice. When she finishes saying that comment, Yoongi just gives her a look that all but says that he finds what the younger girl said weird. 

 

“Ha, so I seem to be suffering from the same problem,” Yoongi can’t help but smile once again, and that’s how they find themselves just staring into each other’s eyes, in a table packed with some of the loudest people Yoongi has ever had to deal with. 

 

“Next time I’m going to take you out to eat, but just the two of us,” Jennie can’t help but avert her eyes. The way Yoongi said that with so much intensity made what feels like a thousands butterflies explode in her belly, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment, given the fact that they’re finally actually talking. 

 

“I would really like that Yoongi,” and with that they manage to finish the rest of the food. Even while in the middle of so much laughter, and talk. 

 

“Wow all of that was delicious guys. It will probably be the last time I get to eat that good for awhile. Next month I’ll be making my drama debut, so I’ll have to be keeping up with my diet.” 

 

Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung being the only ones who didn’t know that yet, congratulate the older girl. “That’s pretty awesome. I hope everything turns out good for you,” Jimin comments with his cute eye smile, making Chaeyoung squeal internally. 

 

“Thanks. I’m actually starting to get kind of excited over it now. At first I was not convinced, since I’ve always said to my manager that I didn’t want to do something like that, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to try when I’m being given the opportunity.” 

 

“Yes that’s true Jisoo. A lot of people would kill to be in your place, and here you are being given the chance just because the director liked your image,” the rest of the girls nod their heads to what Jennie just said. 

 

“Anyways, are you guys going to want dessert, or should we tell them to just get us the check?” Namjoon questions, seeing how one of the waiters is coming in their direction. “No, I’m good. I ate way too much,” Jisoo is the first one to answer, the rest feel the same way. 

 

So the waiter let’s them know he’ll be bringing out the checks in a second. “I’m kind of glad they’re hurrying up. I need to go set up a few things at the club, as well as rehearse the songs I’ll be performing today,” Yoongi mentions, while he’s placing his credit card on top of the black folder. 

 

“Does that mean you’ll be going ahead of us hyung?” Jungkook curiously questions. “I was thinking of leaving like now. Jennie, do you want to go on ahead and leave with me?” Jennie had just started pouting, but hearing Yoongi ask her that question makes her eyes suddenly sparkle. 

 

“Man, I guess I’ll just stay here with these other couples. Things should be less awkward with them than having to leave with just you two,” Jungkook complains. Because of that comment Jungkook gets hit by three different people’s feet, releasing a loud, “fuck!” 

 

“Language Jungkook,” is all Namjoon says. At that moment the waiter comes back with their cards and recipients. As soon as Yoongi gets his, both Jennie and him leave the rest of the group. What trails behind them is a few cat calls and whistles that pisses Yoongi off, which is why he flips them off before completely vanishing through the front door. 

 

“I hope they actually manage to talk,” Hoseok mentions, making everyone else laugh. “I know I hope so too. It’s just that despite Jennie giving off this impression of being a cold hearted girl, she’s just so shy and sweet. It takes a little more time for her to come out of her shell, but once she does, she’ll have Yoongi completely hooked.”

 

“I’m pretty Yoongi hyung is already more than hooked Jisoo. So I’m kind of afraid to even imagine what might happen to him when that does happen,” Hoseok shivers after finishing saying that. The rest can’t help but agree though. 

 

“You know what we should do before going off to the club?” Taehyung randomly asks, capturing everyone’s full attention. “We should pre game first. What? You guys all know how expensive the drinks are at the clubs,” Taehyung hurriedly explains after almost everyone gives him looks of disbelief. 

 

“I think Taehyung sunbaenim is right,” Lisa shyly says, which manages to get both of them blushing. “Lisa will always agree with whatever Taehyung says though, so it doesn’t count,” Jungkook mutters that under his breath. The only one to hear him happens to be Hoseok, who breaks out into laughter. 

 

“I knew there was way more to you than just a shy little bunny,” Jungkook cringes hearing the older refer to him in those terms. “Anyways, I think Taehyung-ah is right. One single drink costs about the same price of a bottle. So let’s get going, right now we still have time, and at least that will give Jennie and Yoongi hyung enough time to get to know each other better,” with that said, they all can’t help but nod their heads. 

 

Jisoo as well can’t help but wonder how things are going for her cousin. Has she managed to actually start talking to Yoongi now that they find themselves having some alone time?

 

 

 

After leaving the restaurant, Yoongi managed to halt a taxi. With excitement and awkwardness mixed in her belly, Jennie follows behind the older guy, who lets the taxi driver know in which direction they’ll be going. As soon as the taxi driver takes off, they find themselves not knowing what to say, again. They had been doing so well. 

 

At this point it honestly doesn’t even surprise Jennie anymore. She knew something like this was bound to happen, she couldn’t help but wish that things wouldn’t have turned out this way though. “Yoongi, I really want to get to know you,” Jennie suddenly blurts that out, catching not only Yoongi by surprise, but herself as well.

 

“Ah, well I guess we can try Jennie-ah, but I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, it’s just that I have never been the best at conversing well with others, like I previously mentioned,” Yoongi trying to avoid eye contact with Jennie shyly says, making Jennie want to pinch his pale cheek for being so cute, despite being three years older than her. 

 

“Honestly, I’m not the best at talking or getting to know people either. Maybe it’s because I have never been interested in someone the way I find myself being interested in you,” despite wanting to blush, Jennie feels proud of herself for actually managing to say that. 

 

“I guess that makes two of us. You know I haven’t been attracted to anyone in years now. When I saw you walking around campus, it was more than just your looks that captured my attention, even though you are extremely beautiful.”

 

“Thanks, you’re pretty good looking yourself,” Yoongi can’t believe that they are actually talking about each other’s feelings. All the way to the club they find themselves laughing, as well as joking. 

 

By the time they get off and make it to the club, Jennie shows a lot of interest in what Yoongi is doing. She can’t help but be highly impressed watching him test the mic, while semi rehearsing, just to make sure that the sound system is working fine. 

 

Yoongi doesn’t practice the full songs, just with the sole purpose of wanting to surprise Jennie later on once everyone starts arriving and he gets to finally perform. Which they do within the hour. They’re more than caught by surprise to see them acting so close. Jisoo guesses that having left them alone was actually a good idea. 

 

Jennie looks happier than she has in awhile. There are times that Jisoo can’t help but worry about her cousin. She decided to leave her parents back in New Zealand, where she grew up, at a rather young age. 

 

Even though Jennie was born in Korea, most of her childhood was spent in the other country, so she knows how homesick Jennie gets from time to time. Now with this onslaught of new people in their lives, Jisoo is hoping that it will help the other girl in the long run. 

 

Meanwhile Jungkook is feeling so tired. He’s tempted to just go home and maybe play video games. After walking to the liquor store, Jungkook is not sure how he suddenly found himself in the sudden role of playing Cupid, but it was thanks to him that Taehyung and Jimin finally started talking with the two other girl’s. 

 

From there things went downhill for Jungkook all of a sudden. Before he knew it they no longer needed Jungkook in the middle of them to get them talking. Taehyung and Lisa currently find themselves laughing. 

 

“Taehyung, you’re so weird,” Jungkook just rolls his eyes after hearing Lisa say that in cute voice, that Jungkook had actually never heard her use before. Jungkook wants to his roll his eyes once again on seeing Chaeyoung and Jimin staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick puppies. 

 

“Does it bother you to see your friends in what seems to be new relationships?”Jisoo curiously questions. Having been left alone by Namjoon who is currently helping the DJ set up, Jisoo found herself feeling curious seeing the younger guy pouting, and really looking like a cute bunny. 

 

“Oh Jisoo Noona, ah is it okay if I call you like that?” Jungkook nervously scratches his nape, not being able to look at the older girl in the eyes. He finds her really beautiful and kind of intimidating for that reason. 

 

Jisoo just smiling answers, “yeah that’s fine, so anyways, you didn’t really answer my question.” 

 

“No, it doesn’t bother me. Lisa and Chaeyoung are in the same grade as me, so almost from the moment they ran into Taehyung and Jimin they made it pretty obvious they were interested in them, and those idiots despite joking around by saying they were my girlfriends, weren’t that good at hiding their feelings.”

 

“Does that make you feel weird though?” For some reason Jungkook feels like a younger brother to Jisoo despite having just met him, so she can’t help but be curious about the other guys feelings. 

 

“Nah. I’m close to Taehyung and Jimin hyung, but I did just meet them this year. I have other friends who I socialize with, despite what my shy demeanor might say otherwise Noona, so don’t worry.”

 

For some reason that makes Jisoo blush, she can’t help but think that Jungkook might be taking her good intentions the wrong way. “Well than, looks like Namjoon is done doing whatever he’s doing, so I’ll leave you alone to your brooding.” 

 

Before leaving Jisoo manages to hear Jungkook chuckling. It seems like he’ll be just fine. At least he has Hoseok to hang out with. And this being the first time Namjoon and her are going to have some alone time since they got together a couple of hours ago, helps her push any worries she might’ve been harboring, and to just focus on the older guy who’s sporting a guilty look on his face. 

 

It also seems like Hoseok and Yoongi are rolling their eyes at him. Making Jisoo question what Namjoon has done now. There are times that Jisoo forgets that the older needs to be wrapped in bubble wrap to protect him from the world. 

 

“Namjoon oppa, what did you do now?” Jisoo didn’t think it was possible for Namjoon to blush even more, but that’s exactly what he does. “So what Namjoon did this time, is what he’s really good at doing. He broke the microphone.”

 

Hoseok is the one who answers her question, who on saying that breaks out into more laughter, along with Jungkook, who Jisoo didn’t even realize followed behind her. “It wasn’t intentional Yoongi, can you please tell Junho hyung not to charge me for it?”

 

The big pleading look in Namjoon’s eyes is something Jisoo has never seen him do before, so she would’ve never imagined that he would have this cute side to him as well. She can’t help but get excited the more she learns new things about Namjoon. 

 

“Who’s Junho?” Jisoo curiously questions, while situating herself next to Namjoon. “He’s the DJ who works here, the one over there who looks like he’s about to kill Namjoon.” 

 

Jisoo follows with her eyes in the direction Yoongi is pointing too, where a guy who seems to be in his mid twenties is indeed staring in Namjoon’s direction. Although the look in his eyes happens to be more of disappointed, but not really surprised, kind of look. 

 

“It’s not the first time Namjoon has broken something. If Namjoon wasn’t a huge teddy bear, Junho hyung would’ve already charged Namjoon for all the things he’s broken.”

 

“It hasn’t been that many things. Shut up Yoongi hyung,” Namjoon doesn’t hesitate to say. Having seen the look in Yoongi’s eyes let Namjoon know how that the older wouldn’t hesitate in naming everything Namjoon has previously broken. 

 

“Oh relax Namjoon. It’s not like Junho hyung can say anything anymore. The club will officially be opening in ten minutes. And wtf, why do Lisa, and Chaeyoung look pretty wasted already?” 

 

Hoseok leaves off in their direction, probably to go reprimand Taehyung and Jimin for getting them to that level even before the party has started. Jisoo finds herself feeling worried about the two other girls as well, but at the same time she really just wants to hang it with Namjoon. 

 

Seeing Taehyung and Jimin being told off by Hoseok let’s her know how the other two girls are in good hands, and seeing Jennie looking at Yoongi with hearts in her eyes let’s her know she’s doing fine as well. 

 

With no one else to worry, Jisoo decides to just give her full attention to the still pouting big baby. “Namjoonie, you’re so cute,” Jisoo saying that with her husky sweet voice does something to Namjoon. 

 

Seeing her beautiful pinks lips glistening under the lights of the club captures Namjoon’s full attention. Suddenly he’s not thinking about being a walking disaster and being embarrassed about it, because all he can see now are just Jisoo’s lips. 

 

He’s hoping that at the end of the night he’ll finally know what those plump lips feel and taste like. It’s a thought that he has to put on halt because people are finally entering the place. He knows that by the time ten at night rolls around, this place will be completely packed. 

 

It’s a very popular place where more rappers, as well as dancers like to frequent. Once a month they like to do rap battle competitions, or dance ones. It just so happens that both Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin have respectively won them more than once. 

 

The price is money. Not that much mind you, but it’s money that has come through when either of them needed it, be it for rent or for the bills. “The music will be getting loud in a second Jisoo, so while we’re at it, is there anything you want to drink?”

 

“I don’t really like drinking too much, but I wouldn’t mind a sex on the beach,” suddenly Namjoon feels like such a child for blushing just because Jisoo said that word. He has to take a moment to compose himself before he just gives a nod of his head and goes and gets Jisoo her drink. 

 

Throughout the rest of the night Jisoo spends it staying close to Namjoon side, while Jennie comes to stand with her once in awhile. During Yoongi’s performance both girls were hyping him up, who according to Namjoon did a better job than he’s ever done before.

 

The other two pairs spend it on the dance floor once the DJ started spinning some tracks. Jisoo only has two more drinks after that. They’re not enough to get her drunk, but they’re still enough to get her to loosen up some more. 

 

By the time she checks her phone it’s nearing one in the morning. Her heels are kind of killing her. It has been a rather long day, and now she’s kind of just looking forward to going home and sleeping on her comfortable bed. 

 

Her mom texted her earlier saying she would be keeping Dalgom for the rest of the week, and Jisoo with a roll of her eyes just let her. 

 

It’s not like she’ll be spending much time at home anyways. Her mom also told her that by next month she better have brought Namjoon around to the house, if she’s going to be spending so much time with him in the near future. 

 

To that suggestion Jisoo just chose to ignore her. At least she had the chance to dance two songs with Namjoon, but the taller guy is more than dangerous on the dance floor.

 

He managed to step on Jisoo’s toes more than once, so they decided that Jisoo’s feet didn’t deserve that kind of abuse, and that they should just leave the dancing to the pros. 

 

Seeing Jisoo with droopy eyes a few minutes later, Namjoon can’t help but ask, “Jisoo, are you okay? Do you want me to take you home already?” 

 

“I’m so tempted to say yes, but I’m feeling responsible for the younger girls, so I don’t want to just leave them!” Jisoo yells that in Namjoon’s ear, given how loud the music is playing. 

 

“I think they’re all in pretty good hands. I can at least vouch for Yoongi hyung when I tell you that he’ll be taking Jennie directly home, and he won’t be taking advantage of her, if that’s what you’re worried about. As for the other two girls, they have each other, as well as them three!”

 

Jisoo looks in the direction in which Namjoon’s eyes are referring her too, and it does seem that the older guy is telling the truth. The other three girls are having such a good time, and since it’s rare for Jennie to be doing anything other than studying on a Saturday night, Jisoo doesn’t have it in her to ruin it for her. 

 

“Okay than. I don’t mind you taking me home, but are you sure you want to leave already?” Namjoon just gives a nod of his head. They both separate, Namjoon to go tell the guys that he’ll be leaving, who leave him a blushing mess once they wiggle their eyebrows at him. 

 

“I will be a perfect gentleman you idiots. I’ll just be dropping Jisoo home, and going straight to the apartment, so there’s no need for you guys to have such dirty thoughts!” Namjoon whines at Hoseok, the main instigator of him even having to explain himself in the first place. 

 

“Yeah yeah, see you at home later on than!” Hoseok just rolls his eyes, while smirking on seeing Jisoo and Namjoon making their way out of the club, with Namjoon’s hands possessively wrapped around Jisoo’s waist . Soon though, he gets back to drinking and dancing with his new friends, completely forgetting about them. 

 

 

“Are you cold?” Namjoon worriedly asks Jisoo, while they’re waiting for a taxi. “Nope, it’s not too bad. The nights aren’t as cold anymore,” Jisoo’s bright smile under the moonlight makes her look even more beautiful and ethereal. Namjoon didn’t even think it was possible. 

 

“Did you have a good time at least?” Before Jisoo can answer the question, she’s managed to wave down a taxi. Both hurriedly get in. Namjoon knowing the address is one who gives it to the taxi driver. 

 

The ten minute drive to her apartment Jisoo and Namjoon spend it in silence. They can’t help but worry and wonder about what is going on with their friends, who at the moment are still having a good time. 

 

Next thing Jisoo knows, they’re standing in front of her apartment door. The whole way there Jisoo thoughts kept going in every direction. Between hoping Jennie is doing okay, to the reason she now can’t even look at Namjoon in the eyes, which is because she knew from the beginning where this night would be going. 

 

Even though it’s just a kiss that she’s more than hoping for, she still can’t help the nervous flutters in her belly. It’s been so long since she’s liked someone in the way she’s starting to really like Namjoon.

 

She’s not even sure if she’s ever been in love, but something tells her that it won’t be that hard to get to that place with the older guy, hence the sudden fear. “Jisoo, you don’t have to be nervous, we’re not going to be doing anything you’re not ready to do.”

 

Jisoo didn’t even realize that her hands were kind of trembling until Namjoon made that sudden comment. “It’s not that I’m worried about what you will do Namjoon, but it’s more that I’m worried about how I’ll be handling it.”

 

Jisoo’s voice comes out soft and sweet, and since that was the cue Namjoon needed, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist. The sudden touch catches Jisoo by surprise, that her body can’t help itself from suddenly jolting. Namjoon’s big hands around her waist makes Jisoo feel small and fragile for some reason. 

 

“I feel the same way, but I’ve wanting to do this for so long now. You have no idea how long,” Namjoon trails of, while bending his head to get to her height. Despite Jisoo wearing high heels, she still feels so small. 

 

When their lips finally touch, the sudden electrical feelings catch them off guard, that they end up only touching lips for a few seconds. It’s thanks to Jisoo suddenly releasing a small gasp that Namjoon is able to further deepen the kiss. 

 

Their lips are just slowly moving, while learning the shape of each other. They aren’t in any rush to deepen it further. But Jisoo can’t help but suddenly moan. Namjoon’s lips are so puffy, and they feel amazing against her. 

 

“More,” Jisoo suddenly breathlessly says, and with a groan Namjoon pushes Jisoo suddenly against the wall of her front door. Jisoo stands on her tippy toes, and as much as she’s able to in her short stature, she puts her arms around Namjoon’s neck, while at the same time Namjoon enters her warm, sweet cavern. 

 

Their tongues finally touching brings the pleasure to even higher levels. They feel each other getting more and more turned on, and despite having only been on not even five dates, Jisoo can’t help herself. Namjoon not only has an amazing brain, apparently another one of his hidden talents is kissing. 

 

Jisoo arms are starting to get kind of tired, and Namjoon reading the signals, suddenly lifts Jisoo on his arms, with Jisoo instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. Not even for one second do their lips separate. Jisoo is trying to breathe through her nose slowly, but this situation is not helping her. 

 

She really wants to separate from Namjoon, but she doesn’t want to stop. It isn’t until Namjoon’s hands grab a hold of her butt cheeks, and that he grinds his semi hardening cock on Jisoo’s stomach, that Jisoo suddenly feels like a cold bucket of water has been doused on her head. 

 

Feeling how Jisoo suddenly tensed, it takes all of Namjoon’s willpower to be able to stop. When they separate the first thing he’s sees are Jisoo’s cheeks which happen to be a rosy pink, her lips are swollen twice their size, and despite her eyes still looking a little dilated, Namjoon knows they have to stop. 

 

Putting her down slowly, they both take deep breaths. Jisoo isn’t a guy, but she can only imagine how painful it must be for Namjoon having had to stop. Namjoon is just glad that they put a halt to the sudden hot situation, before things would’ve gotten even harder for him. 

 

“Are you okay Namjoon?” Jisoo suddenly questions. Namjoon just gives a small nod of his head, as well as a dimpled smile in her direction, not wanting Jisoo to be worrying about him before she goes to sleep. 

 

“I’m okay, are you?” Suddenly worried about her, Namjoon slowly approaches her once again. “Yeah I’m okay. You’re an amazing kisser, and I really didn’t want to stop, but at the same time before we do anything else, I kind of want there to be a label to our relationship first. So that’s why I had to put a halt to it.”

 

Jisoo shyly avoids making eye contact with Namjoon. “It was too soon anyways, so I’m sorry for making it hard for you.”

 

Namjoon quickly shakes his head, “You didn’t make it hard for me Jisoo, and of course what you’re saying is understandable. It’s only been two weeks that we started talking. So don’t ever feel bad, or embarrassed for stopping something you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Jisoo can’t help but smile, and for her admiration for the older guy to grow tenfold. “You’re such a sweet guy Namjoon. I’m so glad that we started talking, you’re also an amazing kisser, like I said.”

 

“Okay, okay. Stop making things only harder for me Jisoo. How about you go inside? Your eyes look really tired,” with a nod of her head, Jisoo opens her door. Before closing the front door in Namjoon’s face, she doesn’t forget to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you so much for today. I’ll text you tomorrow,” Namjoon just nods his head. This time despite feeling like he’s floating on cloud nine, he remembers how he got home. When he finally drifts off to sleep, he does it with a stupid smile on his face.

 

 

 

A Month Later 

 

 

“Mom, I can’t take Namjoon to the house right now. Because I’m kind of busy,” Jisoo complains to her mom. The other three girls can’t help but laugh at the look of disbelief on Jisoo’s face. 

 

“I haven’t even really had the chance to see him either mom, given how busy school, studying, the modeling shoot, and the drama that I started filming for just last week has been.”

 

“Well it’s your fault for taking on so much Jisoo, and anyways eating goes in your list of requirements to survive, so coming to the house to eat is very important, and not something hard for you to have to do.” 

 

“Well there’s no problem with me going, but is it necessary for Namjoon to go as well?” Jisoo just doesn’t understand what goes on inside of her mom’s head sometimes. 

 

“It is very important. You guys have been seeing each other for two months now, so given how he’s the only guy who you’ve shown the slightest of interest these last five years, I would like to know what kind of guy he is. It’s only natural for a mother to worry.” 

 

Jisoo just rolls her eyes. Jennie, Chaeyoung, who’s now going by Rosè, and Lisa are just waiting for Jisoo to finish her phone call so that they can finish the photo shoot. 

 

After talking with Jisoo and Jennie, the two younger girl’s told them how the idea of modeling was something they would both like to pursue, which than led to Jisoo talking to her manager to see if she could do something about it. 

 

It took some connections, which her manager does have, to be able to finally land them a photoshoot for all four of them. 

 

Of course she has also been working on diets, (not that the other two girls need them) separate photo shoots to build them portfolios, and basically any information she can think of for the younger girls to file in their brains. 

 

It has been a busy time for all three of them that’s for sure, but it hasn’t been as busy as what Jisoo has been dealing with for the last month. She actually lied to her mom about something though, and it’s the fact that she does see Namjoon, almost every other afternoon. 

 

When she’s done with her filming, Namjoon will usually pick her up, packed with a salad, and his homework. They both study together at her house as well as eat. Namjoon also likes how fresh and clean Jisoo’s place smells compared to his. 

 

After that they will kiss for a few minutes, maybe cuddle for an hour in front of the tv, and around midnight Namjoon will take off to his place. These instances only happen when Namjoon doesn’t have any work. 

 

He had been complaining about only working three times a week, but given how often he gets to spend time with Jisoo he doesn’t mind as much anymore. It’s sort of the same routine Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jimin have with the other three girls. 

 

Sometimes they’ll be so tired and question if it’s a good idea to even be starting relationships when they don’t even have time, but once they see the smile on each other’s faces, they know sleepless nights are so worth it. 

 

Jisoo and Namjoon still haven’t put a labeled to their relationship, and it’s not like it’s something they mind. They like the idea of taking things slow. They’re still young, there’s nobody rushing them. 

 

At least that’s what Jisoo thought, but apparently her mom has other ideas. “Come on Jisoo. I hardly ever see you. The last time that you came to the house was so long ago. I really just miss talking to you, seeing you face to face.”

 

Jisoo can feel the guilt suddenly piling on. She suspects it’s something all parents are good at. “Dalgom misses you as well. I just want to know that my only daughter is doing good.”

 

“Fine mom. I’ll talk to Namjoon, but if he says no, you’re going to have to be understanding. Right now we’re not even official, so why should he have to subject himself to your’s or dad’s interrogations?”

 

“Yay! I can’t wait to see you honey. Just text me the details of when you’ll be coming over to the house. I’ll be making an amazing dinner, so that way Namjoon will be beyond impressed, bye.”

 

The call suddenly disconnects. Jisoo can feel herself already regretting it, but the staff making hands signals to hurry up, since they’re starting, makes her forget about that problem for the moment. 

 

For the rest of the photo shoot, all four keep an air of professionalism, as well as have a fun time. Doing this with three friends makes work suddenly go by faster. Before she knows it, they’re done, and Namjoon is already waiting for her. 

 

She suddenly remembers what she has to ask him, and the nerves are once again consuming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys. I’ve been working on this chapter on and off for a week now. I really wanted to end the year with the chapter finished, but than things happened. I’m glad I was able to start 2018 with this done. I’m so sorry for the long hold. I felt for a moment like I really wouldn’t be finishing this story, but I suddenly remembered how it will be ending, so I got my inspiration back. I have no idea how long chapter 7 will take, just know that I am finishing it. So happy early bday to Jisoo as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like my other series is posted on Asianfanfics already. I have only finished this chapter so far, and I'm barely working on chapter 2. It's also part of my JisooxBTS stories. Yeah, I love Jisoo so much that I have other stories between her and BTS set up in my head. Of course it's going to be BlackpinkxBTS too so yeah. Look forward to that in the near future. Anyways, this story was supposed to be a one shot, but sadly I found out that I can't seem to do that, and this story like my other one, ends up being long, so I hope you won't find it too boring. Don't forget to comment please, could really use some feedback.


End file.
